Tropica, where it all started
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: It all started on tropica, where they meet a young lady, names Saphire. Amazingly funny, sweet and caring. With her help, she can make our skyknight and navigator admit their love for each other and maybe bring a feew others together. AxP and more.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi! Sorry if I don't get the personalities right but this is an Aerrow x Piper Fanfiction and it's my first in the Strom hawks Section. I hope you like. I was watching the episode Fire and Ice on the Tivo and I thought of this. Enjoy.

Piper: Saphire doesn't own the storm hawks but she Does own Sapphire the character you will meet in this story.

Me: Actually, She's me.

Piper: But your name is her name spelled differently.

Me: So? People tend to have issues with pronouncing my name right so if I spell it there way maybe they will get it right.

Piper: Whatever. Wouldn't that make it just a formality?

Me: Piper, I give up.

Piper's POV

'Once again my directions were a little bit lost and again Stork is saying how too many things can sneak up on you at night. It was a shame Junko wasn't in the room because I would have had him grab Storks ankle scaring the living daylights out of him. No radar did that and Stork off. Poor stork banged his head on the ceiling and Yelled at Junko. I had pointed out that Junko wasn't in the room. Stork was even more annoyed than he was. Stork doesn't really like radar but o well, he belongs to Aerrow, what a hunk he is. Yeah I'll admit it like Aerrow, from his bright red locks to his strong and well-toned chest to his quick abilities, every thing. Don't ask how I know what Aerrow's chest looks like.'

"PIPER! Come on out of there!" Finn's Voice came into my room as he pounded on the door. I tucked my dairy under my mattress and walked to the door. I opened it to watch Finn fall into my room.

"AHH! What was that for?" He asked jumping to his feet.

"Finn what do you want?"

"We're going to Tropica to do a little surfing and we need your help to get there. We're taking a vacation. Do you have a because there cool and you'll need it."

"Finn first off I don't because I won't wear it second off you didn't need to pound on my door for this. Third, I'm not going to help."

"But Piper you need to help us. Come on don't you want to be cool dude?"

"Finn I can be cool my way or your way and I'm not taking your way." I walked out of my room to hear Finn yelling that I really need to learn to cool and change my style of music and show more skin because it's cool. I walked onto the bridge ignoring Finns comments on how to be cool.

"Piper come on it's not like I'm asking you to walk onto the beach !" Okay so that got my attention. Sadly the others heard that. I turned around.

"What did you just say?" I start growling.

"Um… nothing." He squeaked as I gave him a really ly glare.

"That's what I thought." I turned and started studying maps.

"Finn did you say what I think you said to Piper?" Asked my commanding Officer/ best friend on the condor. I heard Radar running across the room and jump onto Aerrow's Back. I don't know how he can stand Radar on his back.

"Hey who took my map of all the terras?" I called as I looked through the maps looking for the map I needed to get a direct route to Tropica and perhaps the shortest route. I turned and leaned against the table. Finn ran over to me and gave me the map I was looking for.

"Thank you Finn, O and by the way if I hear one more pervert comment come out of your mouth I will beat the everlasting daylights out of you."

"Sorry." I watched Finn hide behind Junko. I studied the map and found a nice short route.

" Got anything Piper?"

"Yep, the shortest root of them all. Stork turn right in a minute." Sadly I never noticed the mountain in the way and stork had to take a sudden turn to the left making everything slid. I grabbed the table but it wasn't enough as the table moved with me. I would have slid into the wall with the table had stork not steadied the ship. I sat down.

"Where'd Piper go?" Aerrow I knew was looking around for us. Finn answered before I could stand again.

"Dude, I don't know." I stood and moved the table. I put my hands on my hips and went back to studying the maps.

"Piper you could have warned me about the mountain. We're luck I saw it before we crashed." Stork complained.

"Sorry stork I didn't realize it was on the map. We have another mountain in about two minutes and then lots of them but it we do this right we can avoid the big group no problem. I'd tell you to fly in between them but there so many and we'd have to be flying something smaller. So when you see them fly around them then you'll come across Terra Atmosia and you can turn left again and then it's straight from there."

"Thank you."

" Don't make any Sharpe turns like that again please. I don't feel like getting squished by the table again."

"You were squished by the table?" Aerrow asked raising an eyebrow as he asked.

" All most. I was lucky Stork leveled the ship and the table stopped sliding."

"We need to get that nailed to the floor."

"You're telling me." I said snapping. I sat down on the floor and listened to Aerrow talking to we arrive. Actually we would be arriving at 7 but that's not a whole lot of time before the sunsets. I stood and walked out of the room to go to my room where it was quiet. I could feel a Migraine coming. And when it comes it knocks me flat. I can be on my heliscooter and I'll fall right off from the pain. I needed to take care of it before it really starts.

I walked into my room and drank a little bit of water and took some medicine I sat down on my bed sadly the medicine didn't kick in before the Migraine. I laid down on my bed.

-2 hours later at 7. –

"Piper you in there?" Yelled Aerrow. My Migraine hadn't gone away yet so I threw something at door which I deeply regretted as it echoed through my room. Aerrow opened the door. Within my two hours of shutting myself in my room I had rolled over onto my stomach and tried burring my head into the pillow.

"Hey, you okay? You never showed up for dinner." He asked with worry in his voice.

"Migraine." I said watching Aerrow wince. I having known him since I was a baby he knew that when I got migraine it took me down, and hard. I started getting migraines since I was 12 and for the past 4 years it got worse over time but they also became less and less often.

"Do you need anything?"

"I'll be fine. I already took something for it. When it goes away I'll get something to eat."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I watched Aerrow walk out of the room and close the door. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep without even realizing it.

Aerrow's POV

I walked down the hallway after closing Piper's door to make sure she doesn't hear anything as sound makes her migraines worst. I walked into the bridge to see Finn Chasing Radar making a racket.

"Quiet!" I yelled. Knowing piper and her very good ears she was bound to have heard the racket. Finn looked at me funny while Radar jumped onto my shoulder.

"Dude, why?" he asked.

"Piper has a major migraine and if I can hear it outside her room she's bound to hear because her ears are better than mine. With a migraine she becomes very sensitive to sound and in her case even the smallest sound hurts. So keep it quiet I'm sure when she's better which I'm betting isn't going to be every far from now you don't want her beating the everlasting daylights out of you. I learned that one the hard way. She beat within an inch of my life because I annoyed the out of her during a migraine. Might I mention all I did was ask many times if she was okay." I heard the door open and I turned to see Stork walk in with a …

"Is that piper's bathing suit?"

"Piper's mad. She threw this at me."

"Duh, she has a migraine. What were you doing near her room?"

"I was going to ask why she left when I needed her help on directions. Opened the door and started yelling and she just reached for something and started throwing things at me. You could have warned me she had one. A migraine can lead to a very slow and painful… doom."

" A migraine is not going to kill Piper. She'll better before tomorrow mourning. Sure as she gets older they get worse and last longer but she also gets them less frequently."

"How would you know?" Finn asked.

" I've known her since we were babies. We've been best friends for years. Almost 16 years."

"Isn't piper 16?" asked Stork.

"17 next week." I corrected.

"How would you know?"

"I'm not answering that question again." I heard the door open and in walked Piper.

Piper's POV.

I walked onto the bridge to see Aerrow talking to Finn and Stork. My migraine had become a really minor headache since I had thrown things at Stork. There on the table was my bathing suit. I took it as it one of the things I threw at Stork. I picked it up.

"I take I threw this at you didn't I?"

"Yes and it should be... washed."

"No I'll just burn it. It doesn't fit any way. Just in case your rash is contagious." I said playing along. Knowing stork it'd be about his "rash" that he has on the back of his neck.

"Bikini Piper!" Finn called. I rolled my eyes and threw the bathing suit at his head.

" Your right maybe I should buy … and make you wear it! I've said it once I'll say it again. I don't wear s. I already have another bathing suit." I smirked as Finn glared.

"But Piper! s are cool."

"I won't wear it because one, I don't like them two you'll chase me probably and three thier not my style."

"You seem better." Aerrow said trying to change to subject.

"I feel better. I' going to go get something eat if Finn follows me and lecture me on how I should wear a I will beat the ever lasting day lights out of him." I walked out of the room and got some honey mustard chicken nuggets. Yummy… I munched on some watermelon while I was at it. And Finn went off to his room. I went to sleep after forming the perfect plan for the beach. After a lot of thinking I deiced I'll see what Aerrow's up to then I'll tan, read, and then go swimming in the ocean and if Finns good maybe I'll go surfing.

Me: Hello! I wanted to see don't flame me if I'm out of character. Yeah I noticed Junko's appearing but I'll get him in and trust me I'll probably get his character all wrong. I probably got Piper's all wrong. I probably did everything wrong but oh well, me I want to write and this was good.

Piper: I got a migraine in your story.

Me: I had one last night thank you. That's why I didn't watch the brand new episode last night. Nope I watched it this mourning. It's called a Tivo.

Piper: Shut up already.

Me: Review! In the mean time I'll be working on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: The last chapter sucked didn't it?

Piper: I don't know I thought it was okay.

Me: I know you like it.

Aerrow: It's not bad but I still don't see how you call it a Piper X Me.

Me: The stories not done Stupid.

Piper: AERROW ISN'T STUPID!!!!!!

Me: Chill Piper it's almost as if you like Aerrow.

Piper: Turns red I don't he's my best friend.

Me: I never saw a rule that said you couldn't like your best friend. I like mine. His names Matt.

Piper: O you mean that kid who's always following you around and can't ride his bike?

Me: No that's my dorky brother.

Piper: O than that kid your always hanging with who's always wearing a soccor Jersey?

Me: I don't own the storm hawk but I do own Sapphire who comes into the story at one point. Now I think it's time to start the story. Piper's POV from here on out unless I say so other wise. Now I'll thank my Reveiwers: Madpostman, molerat05, and I'm missing some one I feel it.

I opened my eyes and Sat up to look at the clock. 6 o' clock. Good timing I can still take a shower before I eat and still head off with the guys in time. I walked into my bathroom And took a nice and warm shower letting my midnight hair fall down my back and become soft like silk. ( okay let's skip to the end of the shower) I walked out of the bathroom drying my hair off humming a very happy tune. I pulled on my bathing suit and pulled on some shorts. WE were leaving in less then an hour. I didn't think any one would be in the kitchen where I was going to be eating breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed some milk. I grabbed a box of Sky knight marshmallows cereal and pored some into a bowl. I'm still wondering why Aerrow like's that stuff so much. I mean he ate it instead of the pancakes I made once. I forgave him a long time ago for it thou.

As I was munching leaning against the counter munching on the cereal when Aerrow came in.

" Mourning Piper."

"Mourning Aerrow." I noticed he was also in a bathing suit. 'Oh yeah. I will treasure Tropica for a great while. Seeing Aerrow is just enough' I went back to eating it as Aerrow got some cereal. We talked about different things until Finn came in looking for meats to put in the cooler for lunch. He was also in his bathing suit ( swim trunks like Aerrow)

"Hot dogs, check, hamburger meat, check, cheese for cheese burgers check, turkey check," His list went on for a while.

" Finn what are you doing. You've probably emptied the fridge already. I'm still trying to figure out how we only have to go shopping for food every two weeks. We don't need to take the whole fridge to the beach. Just take the hotdogs, hamburgers cheese, and the bread. That's all we need for food. Just grab lots of sodas and bottles of water for drinks." I put my bowl in the dishwasher to be run later. Finn turned and looked at me.

"You're not in a ."

"Your point."

"Your not in a bathing suit."

"Yes I am."

"You're not showing your midriff."

"I'm showing you my back." I turned and grabbed an apple to munch on. I was wearing a deep blue open back bathing suit.

"O how cute now all you need to do is be in red and you'll look like a life guard. Maybe a cute life guard." He said with major sarcasm (did I sp that right?) in his voice. I growled narrowing my eyes.

" What? He's right. You'd probably make a cute life guard." Aerrow said standing up for me. Finn looked a little taken back. I was shocked, it was one of the last things I expected to come out Aerrow's mouth.

"Aerrow? Did you just say Piper would make a cute life guard?" Finn was staring at Aerrow as he spoke the words.

"What? There something wrong with defending Piper?"

" No just that's one weird way to do it. I'd best be off." Finn walked out of the room with the cooler.

"That was weird." I said.

"Your right Finn was acting weird."

"Do you really think I'd make a cute life guard?" I asked.

"Well, yeah." My heart did a back flip. I walked out of the kitchen And Ran to my room. I started writing in my Dairy.

'Dear Dairy, Finn's picking on because I won't wear a . What a loser. I was showing off my bathing suit and he said ' now if you were just in red you'd make a life guard, maybe a cute one.' Finn didn't mean word. Aerrow stood up for me! He thinks I'd make a cute lifeguard. YES!!!!! That could be a really could sign. I got to go. I got to grab my stuff and get ready to head down to the beach.

Piper' I closed my dairy and started grabbing stuff like Sun screen, tanning oil, towel, book, my power staff cause you never know, a few crystals, and a bag to carry them. I walked and stood leaning against the wall waiting for every one else to show up. Finn showed up not long after me and leaned up against the other wall. Junko and Stork showed up not long after. Aerrow finally walked in and looked around kinda confused. Aerrow Couldn't See me his skimmer being in the way. Finn was talking to Junko saying how if we play volleyball they were going to be on the same team. Stork was watching the Finn and Junko figuring out times for Volleyball. Radar was scampering around the room.

" We're playing Volley Ball where's the ball?" Aerrow asked trying to pop Finn's bubble.

"Right here." Finn held up a ball. Aerrow looked deflated. " Can we go now? Dude, the Chicks are waiting."

"What About Piper?" I started laughing.

"Aerrow no offence but Are you blind. I've been here since before Finn showed up."

"Well, I didn't see you. Sorry. Let's go." We walked off the condor and onto the beach. Finn's Eye's Went Wide at all the chicks and all he could do was wolf whistle.

"Finn no Wolf whistling or cat calls." Finn Glared at me. I laughed and walked down the beach. I heard Finn yelling at me as I found a nice clear spot for use to put our stuff. Aerrow put down a surfboard and his bag while radar Ran down the beach toward the water while Finn was looking at all the chicks in s and tanning. I watched as Junko set up a net for Volleyball. ' Sure I'll play as long as I'm on Aerrow's Team' was running through my head. I watched as chicks lowered there sunglasses to look at Aerrow. My started boiling.

"Look at all the s dude. Half of them are looking at you." Finn was gushing at the attention Aerrow was getting from the �%9 ". They made my boil I mean I know Aerrow, I like Aerrow, and he's more than a best friend in my book. He's a major crush.

"Piper you want to play Volleyball before you tan?" Finn asked.

"Who said I was going to tan Finn?"

"You have tanning oil sticking out of your bag."

"Oh, Sure but after we put on sun screen."

"Dude, sunscreen is for losers."

"Well you can burn Put I'm playing it safe with a little sunscreen." I said grabbing my sunscreen.

"I'm with Piper, We should put on sunscreen. I remember last time I got sunscreen. I wouldn't come out my room for 3 weeks."

"4 weeks because you were peeling and all red from only spending 4 hours in the sun with out sunscreen." I corrected.

"Okay what ever." He reached inside his own bag and pulled out sunscreen. Radar ran back up the beach and started chasing his …tail? (I believe Radar is a dog so I'll make him act like one.)

"Aerrow what's with Radar? He's chasing his...tail."

" I wouldn't know. He hasn't done that since I don't know when."

"When we were 14. He did that on my 14th birthday."

" Okay. I thought it was the 13th–"

"He did on the 13th too."

" Okay Piper I get it." 'Opps I over did it. It's not attractive to try and know everything.' I watched Aerrow finish putting on his sunscreen. I stood on the side of the of the net doing a hand stand bored and watching Aerrow pull out a stop watch. My hair fell to the sand as I had pulled out the headband. I pulled up one of my hands and came down.

" 1 minute and 45 seconds." He said reading the stopwatch.

"Wrong. 3 minutes and 45 seconds." I said reading my own stopwatch on my wrist. "Okay." Ever since we were kids every time I did a handstand we timed it. Finn came over to us from staring at a in a red with soft brown hair and soft bright blue eyes who was tanning.

" I'm on Junko's Team." Finn said as Junko threw the ball to him.

"Okay but Piper and Radar are on my team then. We know Stork won't play." Aerrow said looking at stork.

" Your right I won't. It'll mean ultimate pain for me." He said. 'We knew that.' Radar ran around our side of the court. (The word is court right?) I served the ball Junko tried to spike it. Lucky for Use Radar saved it bringing it up and Aerrow Spiked over the net. Junko and Finn weren't fast enough to stop it. WE played for an hour until Finn served it out of bounds and hit the he had been staring at. She jumped up and startled all of us.

"Sorry."

"It's alright its just it startled me. Thing happen" She said taking off her sunglasses showing off her bright blue eyes. I heard another voice.

"Saphire are you alright?" came the voice.

"I'm fine Harrier." We watched Harrier stop next to her.

"Why it's the Storm Hawks. What a pleasant surprise." Harrier said as the rest of his squadron came up behind him. They were all in bathing suits.

" Hello Harrier." I said with a sweet voice.

"Saphire these are the storm hawks. Aerrow, Piper, Junko, Stork, Finn and Radar. Storm hawks this is my sister Saphire."  
"Hello." She greeted us a warm and kind smile. Oh yeah, Finn fell head over heels.

"I'm Finn, the Finn."

" I can tell. Harrier didn't you say we had to be back by noon seeing how we can't leave the Terra defenseless for more than 4 hours?"

" Your right. It's 11 we should head back. I however think you should stay here. You've been working so hard the last 5 months no break, vacation nothing."

"Harrier. We both know you can't leave me here while the rest of the Squadron goes off to protect the terra."

" I promised mother I would make sure you stayed safe and not let you over work yourself."

"How can you remember that After 13 years? She died 13 years ago."

"Because I promised. Aerrow, Would you do a favor and Make Sure my sister stays here. You see you never meet her when you came for the phoenix crystal because she was working and training to be a sky knight. After you left after saving our Terra from the invasion she came back as a sky knight and we let her join but she never takes time to relax."

"We'll keep an eye on her and I know some one who will keep an eye on her all the time." Aerrow said.' Finn.'

" Thank you. Saphire stay here." Harrier gathered the rest of his squadron and they flew back to Terra Rex. I put my hand on Saphire's Shoulder as she glared after her brother as he flew with his Squadron away from Tropica.

" Come on. You should take some time off."

" Harrier has never treated me the same way since father died. His promise to mom didn't matter that much until he died. He'll never let me be." She spoke.

"So? If he pushes you out of his squadron I'm sure Aerrow will let you join us."

"Really?"

"Probably. You're a sky knight."

"No I'm not. I was a sky knight in training."

"Uh? I thought Harrier said you were a Sky knight."

"He thinks I'm a sky knight."

"You tricked your brother why?"

"Because he was so proud that I was trying to become one he would have been a little upset and disappointed if I told him I had quit."

"I think He wouldn't be. Now come on Let's go swimming."

"Nah I want to get a little bit more a tan then I'll go swimming." We laughed and ran up to our towels laughing and talking. I zoned out as I watched Aerrow surf a perfect wave. He walked up the beach without a single wipe out.

"Piper! Pipeeeer."

"What!?" I jumped as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Geez you must really like him with the way you're staring at him. I think I saw hearts in your eyes."

" I wasn't staring at him and I don't like him like you say I do, He's my best friend." I turned to her as I spoke turning my back to Aerrow. For about 5 minutes we kept up a good conversation.

"OMG! Is that Aerrow kissing that Chick?!" Saphire said almost jumping up from her seat on her towel.

"WHAT?!" I jumped and Looked around the Beach looking for Aerrow and the Bitch he kissed. I heard laughter behind me. I turned to see Saphire laughing so hard she had fallen over.

"OMG! That is so funny. You clearly like him to react to that." I saw Aerrow staring at Finn as he ran away from a in a . I watched as the kicked Finn.

"Did Finn just get his butt kicked by a ?" Saphire sat up and looked at Finn who was now being kicked in the private by a .

"Yep. Probably deserved it."

"Probably." We started laughing again and I saw Aerrow look up the beach at us. I stopped laughing as his leaf green eyes looked at me. 'His eyes are gorgeous'. Saphire stopped laughing and looked me.

"Piper, stop staring."

" What? OMG Aerrow's coming this way."

" Hey did you see how he ran away?"

"Yeah but you've never seen him run to one in a !" We started laughing all over again at Finn as he ran up the beach. Aerrow stopped next to us as Finn ran and hid behind Junko who was thinking about going snorkeling.

"Finn's insane. I just think I should laugh at his expense." Aerrow spoke apparently a mused.

" I thought it was hysterical. I mean he was running faster away from her than too her." Again we were laughing. Finn came down to us and sat down next to the cooler.

"What'd he do to get her to run after him?" I asked.

"He "accidentally" touched her chest." Aerrow answered. I started laughing so hard. Finn started grilling the food.

"Saphire you want a hot dog?" He asked.

"Sure. I don't eat hamburgers."

"OMG! Neither do I." I said all excited. Hamburgers and cheeseburgers made me sick. (I the smell and the taste of them.) I handed a hot dog to Saphire who nibbled on the bread for a moment. Finn started talking about how they had to go surfing after lunch.

"Finn, I can't surf so good luck getting me out there." Saphire smirked as I spoke.

"I can't surf either." She said. Junko said he was going to go snorkeling after lunch.

"You should wait an hour before going in the water… or you'll be in a lot of pain… which lead to … doom."

"That's a wive's tale Stork."

"I'm just saying." I ignored Stork's comment. It completely went through one ear and out the other. Yes I was looking at Aerrow again. Saphire pulled me toward the ocean where splashed each other. When Aerrow walked down the beach with a surfboard I saw lots s, mostly blonds, run up to him. 'Yep Aerrow's bound to take a blond. Every one does agree they look better. Ha. Every one but the s who aren't blonds.' I turned to speak to Saphire.

"Hey, you think I'd ever stand a chance with him?"

"Sure. You and Aerrow, damn I think you two are better than most couples. Hey let's ask Finn."

"Bad Idea. Finn will tell Aerrow that I like him. I don't Think Aerrow likes me."

"Well, Then go under the water and I'll ask. FINN!" I watched as Finn Looked up and smiled and jumped into the water as I slipped under.

"Finn don't you think Piper and Aerrow would make the cutest couple?"

"Yeah they'd make a good couple and he likes her. He won't tell her because he thinks she doesn't like him like that."

"Sweet. That'll make my job easier."

"What?"

"Piper like him. Don't you dare tell him. I'll let Piper beat you." I slipped above the water and swam for shore. Finn ran up the beach grabbing his surfboard and pointing to a wave to Aerrow. They both ran down the beach with there surf boards to catch the wave. Saphire was right next to me.

" You wanna ruin Finns Wave?" She asked. I looked at here like she was the weirdest thing ever. I smiled as I realized what she meant.

"Let's trip him on the wave." WE slipped into the water as the boys jumped into the water. When Finn came back as the wave came toward the beach and lowered I grabbed his ankle. He fell off the board and went under the water as I swim to land. Saphire was laughing her head off about 10 feet away from the edge of the water. ( Piper grabbed Finn's Ankle at 20) Finn stood up in the water were he surfaced about 3 feet away from Saphire.

"Oh Man. A wipe out near a ." I started laughing at Finn. Because I was laughing I didn't notice who was behind me.

* * *

Me: You like?

Piper: I like.

Me: Okay. I would like to thank my reviewers again. I made this chapter nice and long.

Piper: How many pages again.

Me: six.

Piper: Wow.

Finn: Runs into room Piper! I got to tell you something.

Aerrow: Walks in Finn Leave piper A lone.

Me: What Did I miss?

Aerrow: You don't want to know.

Stork: Probably has something to to do with this Itches neck rash.

Me: Um… Okay. Review to get it.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Storm Hawks. Hey every one I have a question for you. Are any my sentences seeming to be missing words in the last two chapters? My computer is like blocking some of the words like (Look in between the dashes) gi/rl, bi/ki/ni, and a few others. If you see them let me know because I don't. I see them in word but otherwise I don't.

Hands grabbed my waist scaring me.

"Gotta." I turned around. It was only Aerrow.

"Aerrow!" Aerrow started laughing and walked up the beach. I watched dozens of chicks run up to him. 'Oh, Yeah I'm jealous'. Finn was walking up the beach keeping an eye on the who kicked him a few times. I walked up the beach as Saphire did a few flips up the beach. 'show off.' I also noticed a lot of guys watch her, following her with there eyes. ' Now if only Aerrow did that to me.' I looked over to Aerrow to see he was watching me. I looked away only to look at him from the corner of my eye. I watched as his eyes followed me as I walked up the beach. ' Okay Aerrow does do that. Hey didn't Finn say Aerrow liked me?'

" Piper, Aerrow's watching you." Saphire said in an almost singing voice.

" I noticed Saphire."

" Your pumping."

"I feel dizzy."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine if just telling you my s pumping another way."

"Aerrow is coming this way act normal."

"Did you see the guys following you as you flipped?"

"No. There were guys following me?"

"Yes. With there eyes. serious." And then I said in a whisper " I'm not saying this to act normal." I brought my voice up.

"Wow. I wonder if that's why?"

"If what's why?"

"Nothing. I'll tell you later. Hey what time is it?"

"I don't know let me check my cell." I walked over to my bag and picked up my cell phone. It was 5: 30.

"Hey guys can we start grilling dinner?" Finn asked right on cue.

"5:30" I turned around to come almost face-to-face with Aerrow.

"Finn can start grilling then." I watched Aerrow smirk.

" What is Aerrow up to?" I whispered to Saphire.

" I have no Idea.". I watched Finn light the only to have Flames go up into his face burning his hair making him scream like a little . ( Sorry if your offended). I started Laughing as Finn Sat down on a crab. It latched onto his sim suit and pinched his butt. I started laughing even harder. Aerrow set Finn up with a date of pain. Stork Came out from under an umbrella.

"Finn + crab...Doom. Crabs are normally kind creatures but when angered they can cause… every slow… and painful… s. They also make delicious meats to eat. " I looked at stork.

" You eat crab?" I asked

"Yep."

"Wow." I watched Finn finally pull the crab off his bathing suit.

"Ow. Dude that hurt."

" I can imagine." I said watching what appeared to be drip down the back of his leg.

" Finn, you're bleeding." Saphire stated. Finn looked at the back of his legs and turned red. He ran up the beach toward the condor.

" I ain't going after him." Aerrow grill the hotdogs and hamburgers. We watched the sunset and then headed back to the condor. Aerrow told Saphire she could stay the night and we'd take her back to Terra Rex in the morning. Saphire and I didn't fall asleep until 2 in the morning talking about things. When we walked onto the condor Finn jumped when I put my hand on his shoulder. Finn had sunburn, really badly too.

-8 in the morning the next day-

"What happened here?" I asked looking at Terra rex, which was now in ruins. Burnt walls crumpling, skimmers scattered everywhere. Every thing was ruined. I walked along with Saphire looking around for survivors. We found cyclonians, lots of them, and many citizens of the terra around the ground as well. WE didn't find any survivors until we found Harrier.

"Harrier!" Saphire ran to her brother who lay under a lot of debris from a crumpled building.

"Saphire, you're alive. You need to flee the Terra. Dark Ace is looking for you. Get out of here. I knew something bad would happen you being a sky knight." Harrier had trouble speaking as his blue eyes were slowly losing their life.

" But I didn't. I quit because I knew you were right. When I came back you were so proud I was afraid I had done the wrong thing." Saphire had tears streaming down her eyes as she spoke to Harrier trying to pull him out from under the debris.

"Well, I would have been prouder if you told me you had listened. You need to leave." I couldn't just stand and watch I helped Saphire free Harrier from the debris. I ran around the corner and got Aerrow.

" Aerrow! We found Harrier! He's dieing." Aerrow followed me back around the corner to Saphire who had Harrier in her arms. I stood behind Saphire trying to figure out what to do. Terra rex was pretty much .

" What Happened?" Aerrow asked. Harrier took a deep breath before starting his story.

" When we arrived here we were attacked by the dark Ace and tons of Talons. Dark Ace Demanded to know where Saphire was but when we wouldn't tell he and his talons destroyed Terra rex and killed off every one. I managed to kill off most of the talons but we weren't enough to win. Aerrow, I have a favor to ask of you."

" What is it?"

"Take my sister and keep her safe. I promised my parents to keep her safe but I can't any more."

"I will. She'll join the storm hawks if she wishes."

" Thank you." Harrier closed his eyes and finally was able to rest. Harrier died in Saphire's arms. Later back on the ship Saphire was staying quieter then Stork than stork was negative. She stayed in my room where she just drew pictures of her brother in her notebook.

"Saphire, It's time to come eat." I said coming into my room to try and get her out so she wasn't moping.

" I'm not hungry."

"Well you should still come and eat something."

"No thanks." I walked out of my room to get Aerrow.

"Aerrow!"

"What's up?"

"She won't come out."

"Oh come on. Does she have a wish?" Finn said putting his two cents in.

"Well, we need to get her to come out. She's allowed to be sad but not so said that she doesn't eat." I walked to my room with Aerrow following me. Saphire sat in a chair drawing .

"Hey. You coming to dinner?"

"I don't know."

"Why not? It's Piper's Chicken potpie. Really good."

"Alright." We watched as Saphire put down her notebook and stand following us to the dinning room. AT dinner Finn never shut up on how good dinner was or he was talking about how it's okay to be sad but don't let it destroy you. Yeah he stole the words from Stork about sadness. Stork was well… a little annoyed. I laughed at the lecture Finn got from it. Saphire got a room and joined the storm hawks.

- 5 weeks later-

"Come on Piper. It's truth, dare, or electric chair." We were sitting in my room playing truth or dare.

"Fine. Truth."

"Aww, no fun. Have you told Aerrow you like him yet?"

" No. Saphire, Truth, dare, Electric chair."

"Electric chair." Saphire stood and we walked out of the room to head to lunch. Since the of Harrier Saphire and I had become really good friends and she's always coming up with idea's for me to tell Aerrow I like him, each of them I shot down.

" One, kiss Finn, two, pour water on stork's head or break Aerrow's skimmer." We walked onto the bridge were Junko, Finn, Stork, and Aerrow all were as Radar was of course on Aerrow's Back.

"Jeez Piper you come up with the worst dares. I'll do the last one."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Truth, dare, Electric chair." I answered watching Aerrow's smile disappear. He s the game. The last time we played was when I was 15 and that lead to catastrophic results. I watched as Saphire slipped out of the room.

" What is she doing?"

"Going to go spike Finn's Drink."

"I told you she liked me." Finn said with that I told you so look on his face. Saphire came back in smiling.

"Piper, Truth dare electric chair."

" Electric Chair."

"You can kill me later."

"Huh?" She whispered into my ear the dares. Kiss Aerrow, tell Aerrow I like him or slap Finn.

"Your plan back fired Saphire."

" No it didn't." I slapped Finn while she started laughing so hard. Aerrow put his head in his hands. ' Well at least it's not making out with the wall of the pool, the floor or the toilet.' (My brother had those dares). She leaned up against one of the bars in the room to keep her balance she was laughing so hard. Slam! She was slammed into the windshield as the ship jerked forward and flipped as the rest of us either managed to grab something or was slammed into something.

" Stork what did we miss?" I asked as he leveled the ship.

"A mountain."

"Again?"

"Yep." I stood up and rubbed my head as I had slammed it onto something. My world swayed for a moment.

"Every one okay?" Aerrow asked. As I tried to rub my head again my world sways. I leaned against the bars that I had grabbed onto when we went over the black gorge.

" I'm good." Saphire said leaning up against the bars next to me. Junko and Finn al answered with an 'I'm good' or whatever I on the other didn't.

"Piper? You okay?" I fell side ways and fell conscious.

Aerrow's POV

" PIPER!" I yelled as Piper fell sideways to the floor. Saphire jumped at the sight her friend as I ran forward. Piper's eyes were shut when I got there.

" Wow. She must have hit her head… hard." Stork said looking Piper.

"She hit her head?"

"Yeah I saw it and heard it."

"Ouch."

"Exactly." Stork said wincing.

"I'll take her to her room." I said picking her up princess style. (Some one tell me what the difference between bridle style and princess style is?) I put Piper on her pillow. I looked at her nightstand and jumped in shock. I picked up the picture frame. It was the picture of me kissing Piper when she was 5. I have the same one sitting in my ' most favorable moments with Piper photo album. Yes I have one. I put it back and stepped away from piper before walking out of her room.

Piper's POV

I opened my eyes to see Saphire looking down at me.

"Hi!"

"Hi. Where am I?"

"Your room."

" How?"

"Aerrow carried you here."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"No way."

" It's true."

"Get out."

" What? I'm serious."

"Cool."

"I know."

"Why are we going on like this?"

"I don't know. How's your head?"

"Better."

"That's good." I heard the door open and pushed myself up onto my elbow to see.

" It's good to see your up." Aerrow said walking through the door.

"Hi Aerrow."

"How you feeling?"

"Better."

"That's good. Hey we're going to head off toward Terra Deep."

"WHAT?!"

"I was kidding. Would either of you know who broke my skimmer?"

Review to get the next chapter. I know this chapter was kinda weak but I have a really good idea but I'm waiting for something first.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hey every one. Sorry if this chapter seems weak I'm not feeling too well and everything so yeah. I'm still debating weather (That was the wrong SP wasn't it?) the chapter is going to be short, long, or some here in between.

Piper: Saphire doesn't own Storm Hawks. She does own Saphire in the story thou.

Me: Sorry I killed Harrier. I feel bad but Hey. I have a license to kill in my stories.

Piper: Your point?

Me: On with the story.

"Would either of you know who broke my skimmer?" Saphire and I looked at each other then at Aerrow.

"Your Skimmer's broken?" I asked trying my best to look confused.

"Yes and some one broke it, on purpose. Stork has proven it."

"No clue." ' Crap I might get Saphire kicked off the team for this but if I claim the faulty I'll get kicked off the team.'

"Ok." I watched as Aerrow walked out of the room.

"That was nerve racking and scary."

"You're telling me. It's my fault. I'm the one who dared you."

"I'm the one who choose it. I could have kissed Finn or dumped a bucket of water over Stork's head."

"Okay, It's our fault. Let's play clueless for as long as possible."

"Agreed." I sat up and walked out of my room with Saphire. WE looked up and down the hallway to make sure Aerrow wasn't around. We sat down on the bridge talking about how clueless the guys are.

"Finn?"

"The most clueless of them."

"Really? How?"

"Aerrow told me that when I had a migraine the night before we went to the beach and meet you, Finn was Chasing Radar around the bridge making a major racket, which I could hear from my room, Finn was so clueless he didn't know my 17th birthday was a week later and that I had known Aerrow since I was baby and was his best friend."

"Clueless. On a scale from one to ten I give him on ten." Saphire said.

"So… you think I'm hot?" Finn asked sticking his head into the conversation.

"No, not a ten a 12 on the clueless scale."

"Eww, Piper. You like me?"

"Don't stick your head in other people's conversations if you don't know what there talking about." I said getting up into Finn's Face.

" Okay, Stork." Saphire said pulling be out of Finn's Face.

"Um, not really. I say oh maybe a 3." I said.

"No, I say a 2." We watched as Finn walked out of the room.

"Aerrow?" I asked.

"5."

"No, I say a 0."

"No, He's clueless that you like him."

"I'm lucky he's not in the room." Aerrow walked in as I finished Speaking.

" Now your not. Junko?"

"Um… I'm going to have to say 25."

"Piper we're on a scale of one to ten and Junko isn't that clueless. Finn's more clueless then him."

"Okay. Um… a 5."

" 4."

"3?"

"2."

"What's with the count down?" Aerrow asked. Saphire and I looked at each other and started Laughing. Finn Walked in and said something to Aerrow. We watched as Aerrow's Eyes grew dark.

" They're rating every one?" I heard him whisper.

"Who are we missing?" I asked.

"Radar! It's not clueless he can't go on the clueless scale. He is kinda cute thou."

" Finn, it's the clueless scale not the hotness scale stupid." I snapped my head up. Aerrow's eyes weren't dark any more.

"Did Aerrow just call Finn stupid?"

"Probably because Finn told him he was a 112 and Aerrow a 5 –"

"0"

"5."

"fine."

" it's the clueless scale not the good looking scale. Hey I'd give Finn a 2 on that one." WE started laughing as Finn's face got all dark and he started to look annoyed.

"Radar gets a 7 on the cute scale."

"That's because he's a dog and dogs are cute. Expect the ones that enter the worlds ugliest dogs competition."

"EWWWWW!" I was almost screaming. (Yes that contest does exist) Aerrow, Saphire, and Stork All covered their ears.

" Ow, Piper you so loud." Saphire said taking her hands away from her ears.

"Sorry, It didn't seem so loud."

"That's because you were the one who was screaming and you hit your head earlier and that might help things seem quieter."

"Why did you scream in the first?" Aerrow asked also pulling his hands off his ears as Stork went back to driving. Before I could Answer Finn came skidding into the room with his Energy cross bow ready to fire.

"Where they?"

"Where's who?" I asked.

"The people who attacked you?"

"No one attacked me."

"Than why did you scream?"

"You know Aerrow just asked me that."

"Well you can answer."

"World's ugliest dog competition winner." I held a picture of a really ugly dog. Finn dropped his crossbow and ran out of the room screaming. I showed it to Aerrow. Saphire didn't want to look.

"That is one ugly dog." I dropped the dog picture into a shedder. Radar ran around the room in circles.

"Radar is going to make be dizzy." Saphire said watching him.

"Than don't watch. I think it's kinda funny. He's just running around the table."

"Sure, it's got a cute and funny charm to it. Hey Piper didn't you say there was a garbage badger some where near here we should check out as the Cyclonians use it?"

"Yes and it's about a mile from here. We should go now."

"Let's go." Aerrow gathered up Junko and Finn. I sat down on my heliscooter as Saphire stood on the wings of her skimmer.

"I'd get down."

"Yeah right. That's you not me. I like to balance on things."

"Yeah and it's going to hurt if you fall off those and what are you going to do if Aerrow walks in and yells?"

"Jump off."

"Saphire." The door opened and in scurried Radar as he jumped onto Aerrow's skimmer. Saphire fell of her skimmer's wing as Radar ran in surprised. She landed on her butt and I started laughing my head off. Aerrow walked in with Junko and Finn behind him. Saphire stood and looked around.

"Saphire, I hate to say it but I told you so." I started laughing again as she looked at me with a look that screamed ' NO DUH!' What I heard next was enough to make me want to scream. Don't ask what Finn was singing. (You know the song 'too se.xy'? (Ignore the dot) Well Finn was singing that)

"Finn. Stop singing. I think Saphire's going to be sick." Saphire trying her hardest not to laugh she was doubled over her head below the top of her skimmer.

"Opps."

"Well storm hawks, let's fly." Aerrow started his Skimmer and out the now open doors into the sky. WE landed on the garbage barge finding nothing but a map and a few other things like in Junko's case, yoka juice. A storm started to brew around us so we left Earlier than we would have. The storm was just as bad as the one that lead me to lark. Again somehow, I was separated from Aerrow and the others, captured by he Dark Ace.\

Aerrow's POV

I Flew into the open doors of the transportation bay (IDK what else to call it) Junko flew in behind me as Finn skidded to a stop and Saphire stopped just inside the doors causing her brown hair to fall down her back and off her shoulders.

"Where's Piper?" I asked getting major De Ja Vu.

"Um… Is it me or am I having de ja vu. The same thing happened when Piper meet Lark." Finn said.

"is Lark a type of bird." Saphire asked completely off topic. I watched as Piper's Heliscotter landed in the bay… with out Piper. Instead there was a message crystal. I picked it up and it light up. Dark Ace's voice filled the room.

" Hello storm hawks. I have your tactics and navigator girl Piper. If you want her… you will have to come and get her before we decide to kill her. You will never get her back but knowing you storm hawks you'll want to try anyway. We'll let her leave. For now." I growled as the message ended.

"Stork close the doors." The doors closed and the ship flipped and turned the entire time. I think the only one who managed not to end up in the dog pile we Saphire but she instead was under her skimmer, my skimmer, Piper's heliscooter, Finn's Skimmer, and Junko's Skimmer. I still have no idea how she got out from under the pile without any help. Stork and Junk worked on repairing the ship while I tried to figure out what to do.

"Aerrow? May I come in?" Saphire's Voice came through the door. I opened up the door and let Saphire in.

" I have an idea. It is however pretty risky, just the way we do things."

"Really? What is it?" Saphire explained her idea to me and it made perfect sense. She again explained it to the rest of the team.

"So Stork will fly under Cyclonia like we did too get the Aura stone. Hatchet 35. Junko Finn, and I will get in the same way we got in last time. Donuts for those two and we'll head to the dungeons and get Piper out. Saphire will stay with Stork and guide him. Every one got the plan?"

"Yeah but one question. Do you want the Condor stuck again?" Stork asked. I slapped my head. Last time it was pure luck that when Junko landed in the condor the condor was free. "I'll take that as a no."

"Let's just get Piper." We flew to Cyclonia to rescue Piper. No one saw us enter. I meet up with Finn and Junko and found our way to the dungeons to find them guarded like we predicted. Junko took out the guard so no problem. We walked into the cell Piper being held in. there in the corner all curled up with a blanket on her shoulders was Piper. I put my hand on her shoulder to find it ice cold. I rolled her over Panicking on the inside to see piper wasn't breathing and had not pulse.

"No."

"What?"

"Piper's dead." Finn and Junko looked to the ground sad. I never told her how much I loved her. I turned around and in walked Master Cyclonis.

"Aerrow." She called.

Piper's POV

I walked into the cell forgetting I had a purple necklace around my neck I couldn't get off. I knew that Master Cyclonis had the same necklace on in the cell looking like me.

"Aerrow." Finn and Junko turned and looked at me as did Aerrow.

"This is for Piper." Finn kicked me in the stomach before I could say I was Piper.

" But I am Piper." Y necklace came out from under my shirt and Junko punched me in the face and I was knocked out.

Aerrow's POV

Junko was about to strike Master cyclones when I noticed a purple necklace around both Piper's neck and Mast Cyclonis.

"Junko! Don't touch her! That's Piper!"

"Dude, What are you talking about?" I pulled the necklace off of the dead Piper and it turned into Master Cyclonis.

"Whoa! If that's Cyclonis than who's this?"

"Piper. Junko, brake the chain." Junko broke the chain and Master Cyclonis turned into Piper.

"Ouch. Didn't she was Piper?"

"Yes. That's what grabbed my attention to the necklaces." I picked up Piper, the real Piper and beckoned for the others to follow. We walked or way, Junko and Finn heading to the condor and I for my skimmer. Radar Ran along side me. I sat Piper down on the seat to let her recover. I heard a voice.

"She's Dead you know."

"Dark Ace!" I turned to face the person who spoke.

"Why bother saving a bead girl?"

"Because she's not dead. It's Cyclonis who's dead."

"How did you figure that out?"

"The purple necklace. Lark wore it and then Lark turned out to be Cyclonis."

"Well you not leaving with her!" Dark Ace and I started fighting. I had to protect Piper. I wasn't going to let her die. Dark Ace tried to kill me but he didn't seem to have things going his way.

Review to find out if Piper lives.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I'm done making you wait. I want to thank my reviewers. Nakedmolerat05: For staying with me the whole story, so far and making me laugh with a LIVE Piper Live. Lace Agate: For proving to me that my story is missing words, because I asked it a chapter or two ago and no one answered it but she did, I had to ask in a reply to a review. Alex Rider's Cousin: also a new reviewer and calling me Evil for ending the last chapter where I ended it. Karla: a newer reviewer. Dragon77: a newer reviewer. Madpostman: For being one of my first reviewers, my second reviewer to be exact.

Aerrow: Is Piper alive.

Me: Nope. I killed her.

Starling: What?! How could you jkust let her die?!

Me: Geez Piper is right there.

Starling: We meant in the story. Harrier is right here.

Harrier: What?

Piper: Your dead in this story.

Harrier: I'm dead?

Me: I do not own storm hawks but I do own Saphire.

Harrier: How could you kill me?

Me: I didn't. Dark Ace did.

Aerrow: The story doesn't say he did. It just says he was killed by a Talon.

Me: Aerrow, Shut up so the readers can find out weither your girl friends alive or not.

Aerrow: She's NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!

Me: You sure.

Piper: Don't get him mad.

Me: I just got off the couch from watching Naruto which I will not be writing for and I just kicked my brother's butt. You really want to want to piss me off?

Piper: You watch Naruto? It sucks.

Me: Have you ever watched it?

Piper: No.

Me: Then shut up so the readers can read. Now on with the story before some one can object. Aerrow's POV

" Ugh." I heard Piper Moan as she slowly surfaced as I tried to protect her from the dark Ace. I turned my head ever so slowly and slightly to see Piper rubbing her Head. Radar looked at Piper. Dark Ace took my distraction to his advantage and kicked me in the stomach. He shot at Piper and It hit her dead on. I don't know how Radar managed to keep her on the skimmer with that shoot. She was knocked out again thou.

"Radar start the Engine." I heard the engine start and I jumped onto to it and flew off of Cyclonia. Piper's head was resting against my back as I flew back to the condor. The condor wasn't far from Terra Gale since they had left some time before me. Radar Screeched and pointed behind us. There was the Dark Ace Flying after us.

"Yeah I see him. Not for long." Not far from us was a Terra covered in trees. It was Forestia. I transformed my skimmer so there were no wings and I could drive between the trees and lose Dark Ace.

I dodged tree and tree forgetting all about the secret of surviving Forestia. Fortunately, so did Dark Ace. The trees on Forestia are not just alive, but ALIVE! A tree branch moved in front of my skimmer and Skidded to a stop and changed Direction.

"Opps. I forgot. The trees here move. Let's leave." I flew off the Terra leaving Dark Ace to the trees. I found the condor near Terra Gale. I flew through the transport bay doors when Piper started to again stir.

"Ugh. Ow my head."

"You alright Piper?"

"Aerrow?"

"Yeah." I got off the Skimmer and picked Piper up again for the second time that day, bridal style.

"How?" She passed out in my arms. I walked through the doors only to get jumped by Junko, Finn and Saphire.

"Aerrow! OMG! What happened to Piper?" Saphire started out so happy and excited and then catching sight of her best friend.

" Dark Ace knew we'd come for Piper so he put a chain that was too small to go over her no clasp with a purple crystal know as the shielding crystal to make her look like Cyclonis and doing the same to Cyclonis making her look like Piper and the killing her and Piper would be wandering around the Cells see us and we'd kill her thinking she killed Piper when she really was Piper. Finn kicked her in the stomach Junko knocked her out, and then after I uncovered the secret keeping Junko from hurting Piper further, Dark Ace attacked us as we were about to leave. Piper woke up and I was looking back to make sure she was okay Dark Ace hit me and blasted Piper trying to kill her. Piper Stirred Just as we came here"

"And she passed out?"

"Yep. That was the shorter version."

"What's the longer version?"

"Later. Piper we need to make sure is okay." Saphire glared at me as I smirked. Stork check Piper and declared that she was fine, only bruised and yeah. I sat down on the Bridge were Stork was flying the ship wearing Ear plugs because he knows the Moment Piper walks in it's going to get loud.

Junko was working on a few repairs for the condor. Finn was trying to figure out what Radar was doing on the table running in circles. I was watching Finn chase Radar around the Bridge until Saphire came in.

"Aerrow!" I clasped my hands over my ears as she screamed my name. Finn did the same and Radar fell off the table. Junko fell over. Stork and his earplugs weren't affected.

"Damn it Saphire. What was that about?" She looked rather pleased with herself as I took my hands off my ears.

"You haven't Told her."

"Told her what?"

"You didn't Piper you like her. We've all seen Aerrow, you and Piper are both blind. We all know you like Piper. Even ask Stork. He knows." She pulled Storks Ear plugs out of his ears.

"Hey Stork. Isn't it true you know Aerrow like Piper?"

"True? Truer than true. You'd have to be blinder than blind to notice he likes her." Stork said trying to take his earplugs back.

"See Aerrow. You need to get off your ass and tell her."

"Piper doesn't like me." I said.

"You sure?"

"Yes. She doesn't like me, never did never will."

"Yeah, right." She had sarcasm written all over her face. ' Did I miss?'

"Alright maybe, I'll tell. Most likely not but maybe. Okay?"

"No you either tell her or I will. And I promise If I tell the results won't be pleasant. If you say I'm lying I will personally beat the Shitz out of you. I will—"

"When Did you reform to cursing?"  
"Aerrow no changing the subject. You tell her or I'll beat you."

"ALRIGHT! I'll tell her." I walked out of the room and down the hall.

Saphire's POV

"Think he'll do it?"

"5 bucks he won't." Finn said slamming 5 bucks on the table.

"10 bucks Aerrow won't do it. Telling some one you like them can lead to really bad…results. Breaking of the heart…lost soul…lost will to leave, so many things can happen."

"I've got 5 bucks her won't." Junko said.

"25 bucks he will." I said slamming a 20 and a 5 on the table. We walked down the hallway to find out what was going on. The only thing is… Aerrow was nowhere to be found.

Piper's POV

I sat up in bed. Ignoring the pain in my stomach I was feeling better then ever. I stood and walked out of the infirmary. I wasn't going to head toward the bridge because that's where every one was bond to be. I didn't want a lot of noise. I walked into my room and sat down and started playing with my crystals. I heard the door open and I turned around.

"Piper, it's good to see you up." Aerrow said smirking hiding something behind his back.

"I'm good. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"Lair."

"Fine. Your power staff." Aerrow pulled my power staff out from behind his back. Only one hand thou. I took my staff.

"Thanks." He put his hand behind his back again with the other one. Aerrow never does that. "Your still hiding something."

"No I'm not."

"Sure." I nodded noting my sarcasm. I went back to looking at my crystal when Aerrow put something next to me and left the room.

It was a box wrapped in blue wrapping. On it was my name.

Review to Find out what Happens Next!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hello. Here's the next chapter. Oh Finn, Nakedmolerat05 asked me to tell you to say hi to Gregory for him.

Finn: I will.

Me: Who's Gregory?

Finn: Well, I'll tell you. He's in another that's not yours.

Me: Oh. Okay.

Piper: Saphire doesn't own any shows but she does own herself.

Me: You mean the Saphire in the story?

Piper: Yes, but didn't you mention in the first chapter she was you?

Me: Shut up.

Aerrow: Don't Tell Piper to shut up!

Me: I can tell your girlfriend anything.

Aerrow: How'd you know she was my girl friend?

Me: WHAT?!

Aerrow: Opps. She didn't.

Piper: Yes Aerrow she was picking on you.

Me: Okay let me calm down. Now let's thank our reviews. Nakedmolerat05, Alex Rider's Cousin,.

Piper: You going to spill the beans?

Me: Fine this chapter id Dedicated to Nakedmolerat05, Alex Rider's Cousin, karla, Dragon77, Lace Agate, and madpostman. Now on with the story. Now I get to find out what I missed.

I opened the package carefully like a little girl trying to save the Barbie wrapping paper. I put the wrapping paper on the deck and opened the box. Inside was a diamond and ruby necklace. Also inside was a message crystal. A voice filled the room. It was Aerrow's.

"Hi Piper. I got you this necklace and I hope you like it. It got because… I love you. I really do. Love Aerrow." I put on the necklace and ran out the door. I looked in almost every room and still find him. I did however run into Saphire who jumped up and down and squealed about how happy she was that I was okay.

Junko gave me his signature crushing wallop hug. Finn just kept saying how sorry he was that he hit me. Stork I hadn't run into.

I ran down the hallway toward the bridge not knowing that Junko, Saphire, and Finn were all following me.

"Come on Aerrow, where can you be?" I opened the Bridge Door and there was Aerrow wit his back to me. Stork had Earplugs in. I walked into the room and Aerrow didn't turn around.

Me: I'm leaving you hanging.

Piper: Come on! We told you what you missed you promised.

Me: Alright back to the story.

I snuck up behind Aerrow thinking of how to scare the shit out of him. I threw my arm around him

"Ahh!" Piper!" He turned around shocked. I took it he wasn't expecting me to have already listened and everything.

"Something wrong Aerrow?"

"No… you came out of no where."

"I came from m room to give you this." ( I should leave you hanging.) I leaned in and Kissed him only for him to grab me and pull me closer to him.

"OOOOO! Make out Session!" We broke Apart and there in the door way were Saphire, Junko, Radar, and Finn who was screaming the make session. Saphire was grinning.

"I win!" She said grinning taking the envolpe off the table.

"Win what?"

"Nothing." Finn and Junko are laughing and smiling. ' Well, look on the bright side, you've Aerrow and a reason not to have mistletoe to kiss him' (a Christmas special I'm saving for Christmas. Happened 2 years before this.)

"Yes! I now have an official reason to Hang Mistletoe come the holidays!" Saphire Screamed as Aerrow wrapped his Arm around my waist behind me.

"And now I have an official reason not to let you do decorating, for Christmas." Aerrow said smirking.

"So? Even if you don't let me it's still a tradition. Hello you'd have too."

"Who said I needed mistletoe to kiss Piper?" ' Oh yeah let's see her pull out of this one'

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…I don't know who did?" Saphire looked really confused. I started laughing at the look on her face. ' I know why she wants to hang it… She wants to end up under it with Junko.'

"I know why you want hang it."

"Why?"

"So you can end up under it with HIM."

"Don't you dare… Say his name… Or I will beat the everlasting daylights out of you."

"You won't touch her." Aerrow said putting a protective arm around me. I stuck my tongue out.

"Omg. This is getting weird. I will never get used to this. Aerrow kissing Piper, Aerrow putting his hands on Piper, them dating. I don't know." Stork Turned around and pulled the Earplugs out.

"Piper walking in was really… quiet." He spoke looking at us. His eye's widened when he saw Aerrow's Arm around my waist. " He told her didn't he?"

"Yep." Saphire started dancing, again. She danced out of the room and down the hall Junko slowly following her. Finn went off saying he had something to do. Stork went back to flying the condor and I walked out into the hallway with Aerrow behind me. Yeah we had a make out session in my room. Come Dinner Time Saphire couldn't look at Aerrow or me without getting all excited. The next day Starling came on board.

"I need a little help on something." She said looking at me.

"What kinda of help."

"A girls help. You see, Cyclonis has disappered and I need help in finding her and –"

"Cyclonis is dead." I stated bluntly.

"What?"

"You see, the dark kidnapped me almost a week ago. I was separated from every one and the dark Ace snatched me. He Put a chain around my neck as I tried to fight him off. It was too small to go over my head and Dark Ace Melted the clasp so it wow be claspless. He did the same to Cyclonis. I looked like her and she looked like me. On the chainds were shielding crystals. He imprisoned both Cyclonis and me. I was aloud to walk from cell to cell and into them but I couldn't leave even if I tried. He killed Cycloniis right in front of my eyes so to Aerrow and the others I was dead and when I walked into the cell to go to them. They would think I was Cyclonis and had killed me and then they'd kill me thinking I was Cyclonis. Only thing is Aerrow figured it out see the necklaces before Junko or Finn could kill me." I told the story to starling with Aerrow standing directly behind me.

"How did you get out thou? Junko's Strong he would have knocked you out in one hit."

"Aerrow."

"O." Every must have clicked in Starling's mind. She did eye Aerrow for a moment until Saphire whispered something in her Ear and her eyes went wide.

"Let me guess what Saphire just told you."

"OMG! Remind me not to show up Christmas time."

"Huh?"

"If Aerrow and Piper are dating that mean mistletoe for an excuse and I hate Mistletoe."

"I love it. I get to kiss s. "Finn said winking.' Yeah Finn. You're why she hates it stupid.' (Christmas for Storm hawks. Story not posted yet and will not be until December or maybe late November)

"I knew it."

"Knew what?" Finn asked.

"That Saphire Told Starling Aerrow and I are dating." I answered.

"Since when does any body need mistletoe to kiss any one?"

"Aerrow we dropped that already."

"It was never started."

"Aerrow do me a favor and shut up." Saphire said really bluntly.

Me: Review to find out. I still have to find out what happens.

Piper: That was short.

Me: Sorry, I ran out of idea. I'm having a writers block so I'll update when I figure something out. I would like to continue but I might be washed up.

Aerrow: no your not. You told me this morning you weren't going to end this story until you write a real romance moment. I mean come on, I've read your other stories and they all have real romance moments like a kiss and real fireworks go off, A kiss during a sunset, a –

Me: Where did you see one with a sunset?

Aerrow: I didn't but there was a sunset.

Me :Shut up.

Piper: HEY! You don't tell Aerrow to shut up.

Me: I'll do what I want! I am the Author here.

Piper: But your not during a writers block.

Me: Wrong! Because the writer's block is storm hawks. This story. I have 6 other stories to work on. I have a few ideas for each. Okay not all of them. Not Avatar, and not my other one. Just the Xiaolin showdown. I'll be working on that until something hits me. Feel free to read my other stories. Review! O before you go. Do me a favor and tell me what an OC is.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Okay, I found an idea. Leech crystals. Now, do you want a more detailed kiss or just a they kissed in this story?

Aerrow: Oh god.

Piper: omg.

Me: What?

Piper: I quit the team?

Me: Pretended. I watched the episode this morning during my sick morning.

Piper: What?

Me: I do not own the storm hawks Piper. I wouldn't know where they got the idea.

Piper: Ik ( I know) you don't.

Me: Piper I've been watching High school musical 1 and 2 for the past two days and not one storm hawks episode so I wouldn't know. Now shut up. Now on with the story.

I Stood on the bridge looking at maps and making plans. Finn said he had replaced one of the crystals that ran the engine the night before. Aerrow was watching me. Ever since the other day and he gave me the message crystal and confessed his feelings he's been watching me. Saphire has been learning how to take care of mechanical stuff on the condor from Junko. Anything just to get to be near him. Finn has been looking out of the window looking at the clouds. Stork of course is flying the ship. Or at least he was until the ship started turning and flipping in the air. I hit the ceiling banging my head. Cries were heard around the room. Saphire hit the windshield, Junko hit something else, what I couldn't say as I didn't see.

The ship kept flipping until we finally landed on a terra. I some how ended up in Aerrow's Arms.

" Every one okay?" Every one answered but me. I inspected the engine crystals. I snatched one of the crystal. It was a lecher.

"Open a window!"

"Why?" I held up the crystal kicked open a window and threw it out of the condor in time. It blew up the moment it was 3 feet away from the condor.

" Was that a leech crystal?"

"Yes." I grabbed my solaris crystal and harmonized the other crystals. Stork analyzed the ship to see if anything needed repairs. Since we weren't going anywhere Junko, Finn, and Aerrow had target practice throwing berries at a very badly drawn picture of Dark Ace. Saphire and I sat on the ledge above them. They didn't know we were there seeing as we were there before the deiced that's what they wanted to do. It reminded me of when I pretended to quit the storm hawks.

"Yes! 169! I beat Piper's score.

"Wrong. My high score as of last week is 200." Finn looked around looking for me. Saphire started laughing so hard she fell off. She landed in front of them on her back still laughing. I jumped down and landed next to her. Radar burped. Radar was eating the berries.

Saphire stood and looked at Finn who had his arms crossed and was all because he missed his shoot at the picture.

"I'm still the champ." I declared as I meet Finn's glare. He picked up a berry and threw it at me. I snatched it in mid air. I watched his jaw drop.

Saphire ran into the transport bay and jumped onto her skimmer walking on it wings that she had left out last time she used it. Aerrow turned around and watched her.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't ask."

"I already did."

"I'm not answering." She sat down on her skimmer's wing. She nodded her head to beat that no one but her could hear.

"What are you listening to?"

"I fell in love with the DJ by Che'Nell." Aerrow looked back and forth from Saphire to me, from me to Saphire.

"Confused?"

" I didn't see her put on ear phones."

"She had them on before she fell off the ledge." Saphire's hair was down and around her ears so you could see in one of them was an earphone. She flipped her way over to me and jumped up onto the ledge and started dancing out of the guys' sight. I knew she was listening to a different song. She never dances to I fell in love with the dj.

Stork was the only one who could see her and sadly for her he was watching with the weirdest look on his face. It was a cross between amusement, and disgust. It looked so weird on his face it was funny. I started laughing and pointed behind her.

She immediately stopped dancing and turned around. She took a step back in embarrassment realizing Stork had been watching her. In her step back she fell of the ledge and landed right in Junko's Arms. ' Aww… she landed in her crush's Arms.' Junko put her down and she flipped to her skimmer and sat down on the wing. She landed back and fell off the wing. She stood up and watched Stork walk into the room. I watched her hid behind her skimmer.

" I've checked everything on the bridge. I'm going to check the outer damage." Stork had finished the engine room after we came outside and before Aerrow and the boys came out to have target practice. Before they had target practice they had combat practice in the transport bay. That was part of the reason why Saphire's wings where still out, create obstacles for the boys. Stork turned and looked at Saphire's Skimmer.

" I know you're behind your skimmer Saphire." Saphire stuck her head up from behind Junko's Skimmer where she had moved. Stork Jumped and examined the exterior of the condor.

"Why is she hiding from stork?" Aerrow asked me.

" He saw her dancing on top of the condor and the look his face was unpleasant." I responded. Knowing Saphire she'd have her revenge by nightfall tomorrow. I watched as Saphire jumped over Junko's Skimmer and nail the picture of Dark Ace with an energy dagger in between the eyes. Finn jumped back.

"We're going to need a new target."

"O! I vote we make it Finn." Saphire said smirking.

" Saphire, we are not using Finn."

"I was kidding." I could tell she did really want to use Finn for target practice. Radar was eating the ammo again. Later that night when I was trying to sleep I thought I heard the sound of little bells a meow. I knew I was imagining things. There was no cat on board and I was pretty sure there were no bells on the condor. I finally fell asleep thinking of Aerrow.

Me: Review to find out what's going on.

Piper: Why'd you stop there?

Me: Because I'm evil and a cliffhanger.

Piper: Really?

Me: No. I'm updating tomorrow. O you guys won't hear from me at all this Friday or the 1, 2, or 3, of September. I start school the 5 so I'll update the 4.

Piper: Black Cat?

Me: Piper what are you talking about?

Piper: Never mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hello. I'm back.

Piper: And your still talking instead of typing.

Me: Storks not in for a lot of luck in this chapter.

Piper: Did you hear me?

Me: I do not own the storm hawks expect for Saphire. She me.

Piper: Saphire!

Me: I wish to thank my reviewers.

Piper: AHHHH!

Me: What's wrong Piper?

Piper: What the heck?!

Me: Heck the what?

Piper: why do you do that?

Me: Do what??

Piper: Every time some one says what the heck to you you say heck the what.

Me: Oh my dad started that and it rubbed off on me.

Piper: Oh. Why is Stork not in any luck this chapter?

Me: I got the idea watching a video on YouTube with a black cat, or should I say kitten. I was watching it play and then I started watching an episode of Storm hawks posted by SHAerrow. It just struck me. So here it is.

I awoke to the sound of screams and yells and… bells. The same bells I heard the night before. I opened the door still in my tank top and a pair of deep blue shorts to watch Stork run done the hallway screaming.

"BLACK CAT! BLACK CAT! Their bad luck!" He yelled. In his hair was a bell tied into it. And there chasing him, was a black kitten.

"Awww." I scooped it up in my arms as the kitten stopped in front of me looking up at me curiously. The kitten purred and rubbed up against me.

" Stork this little kitten won't hurt you." I heard laughter coming from up the hallway. It was Saphire. She wore a jeaned squort and a blue v-neck t-shirt. She wore white sneakers and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail showing off her diamond earrings.

Saphire put the bells in Storks hair and she let the kitten lose. The kitten wore a tag around its neck. It said 'for Piper. A gift from diamond.' Diamond was Saphire's second name. I took the kitten inside of my room and got dressed. Saphire walked into my room in her uniform.

Saphire's uniform was like mine only it had armor unlike mine. Hers was baby blue, a gentle pink, and ruby red and was not up around her neck but instead a v-neck. Her armor was on her shoulders over her chest and part of her stomach. She never wore the armor expect for when she was on her skimmer, otherwise she was in what I was in in different colors.  
" So, what do you think of her?"

"Her?"

"The kitten?"

"O, Her, I've named her Diamond and I love her. She's cute. Does Aerrow know?"

"No, Let her loss in the dinning room and say she was running around the ship with a tag that said it was for you and there was no name of left it."

"Okay." I scoped the adorable little kitten and walked down the hallway. I set her down as the door to the dining room opened. She ran around the dinning room and rubbed up against Aerrow's leg. Aerrow was looking out the window as Junko and Finn ate.

" Well, what do we have here?" Aerrow said picking up Diamond.

" Aerrow be nice to the kitten." I said grabbing an apple off the table.

"Who's is it?"

"Mine. It was a present."

"From who?"

"I don't know. I found it chasing Stork with a ribbon around her neck with a tag that said to Piper. No other name on it." I had taken the tag off while I was still in my room.

"Awww… look at the little kitty." Junko cooed looking up from his breakfast. Yeah Diamond is really cute with her nose and eyes being the only parts of her not black. I did notice that her one paw did have a hint of white to her fur. Stork walked in and backed out. Finn started at the kitty.

Radar like Stork wasn't happy about the kitten, not that I blame him, cats and dogs hate each other expect on rare occasions. Radar stared at the Diamond like she was an imposter. Radar started growling and got read to pounce from the table to Aerrow's shoulder to attack Diamond. Radar finally pounced onto Aerrow's shoulder scaring him and making him almost drop Diamond. As Radar tried to attack Diamond I took her from Aerrow and Aerrow grabbed Radar by his neck fur to keep him from jumping on me to get to the kitten.

" Radar! Don't attack the kitten. The kitten is staying. Piper's already bonded to it and I'm not going to make her get rid of it."

"Yeah. He's only letting Piper keep it because Piper's his girlfriend and he'd make the rest of us get rid of it." Finn stated rather boldly. I slapped him across the face.

"Thank you Piper." Aerrow smiled at me. 'I love his smile.' I have no idea why, but I had a flash back from terra deep.  
Flash back

"Stork! Take us out the way we came in."

"That's a pretty risky move Aerrow. But I like it…" I bobbed my head side to side flirting slightly watching Aerrow smile that gorgeous smile of his. ' I like it just like I like you.'

End flashback

"Piper what's the kitten named?"

"Diamond."

"Like a crystal." Aerrow approved of the name I munched on the apple as I poured some milk for Diamond. Radar glared at Diamond all during breakfast. Aerrow scratched Diamond behind the ears, Saphire petted her back, and Finn just stared afraid to touch the cat or speak about her for fear Aerrow or I'd slap him. Junko had gone to help Stork repair what was left of the damage from the day before's crash. Saphire turned on her I-pod as we walked onto the bridge. Diamond wandered around the machines and hid from Radar who still trying to attack her.

"Did you bring in the cat Piper? I will don't think it'd be a good ideaa to fly with a black cat… they're bad …luck." Stork's eyes darted from object to object looking for Diamond.

"Diamond isn't bad luck and she's not a pure black cat. Her front right paw is partly white and if you got a good look at her you'd see her stomach is a dark gray and not black." I picked up Diamond who had just curled up at my feet.

"Aww… she's so cute." Saphire leaned over to pet Diamond. Radar looked out the window until Saphire deiced Radar needed some attention. She scratched him behind the ears.

"You're doing better. Don't attack Diamond." Radar looked up at her and looked like he was smiling. I watched as he scampered off somewhere as we headed toward Terra Atmosia to protect it seeing as they wanted to see how good we gotten and possibly make us official seeing how many times we've survived meetings with the dark ace, and the talons.

" Piper are there any mountains along the way back?"

"I don't have any of the charts. Ask Saphire she's the one staring at them."

"Saphire, any mountains?"

"Yes you'll be meeting them in about 10 minutes and from there it'll be a 3 hours to Atmosia." I walked into the transportation bay with Saphire to let Diamond run around. Not long after Aerrow, Junko and Finn came tumbling fighting. Diamond ran around the box and stayed there. Combat practice. Radar had latched his jaws on Finn's pants and boxers. And he didn't look like he was going to let go anytime soon. Saphire snickered as she watched radar back up a little bit.

" Is he trying to knock Finn on his butt or rip his pants?" I whispered trying my hardest not to laugh. I mean

" My money's is it's going to rip." Radar took another step back.

Me: I'm being a cliffhanger.

Piper: now you own two characters in this story.

Me: Yep and I might bring in a third.

Piper: Whatever.

Me: Review to get next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Piper: Hi! Saphire is out on her scooter talking to her boyfriend.

Me: Matt is not my boyfriend. Walks into room

Piper: Your back already?

Me: Yeah. I have a story to post.

Piper: And I thought you were turning into a real cliffhanger.

Me: Well you guys won't hear from me until the 6th of September.

Piper:: Wow. Isn't there some one who cliff hanged you for 2 years then updated?

Me: I do not own the storm hawks now on with the story.

Radar Finally took enough steps back to rip Finn's pants.

"Rip…." Saphire and I stared laughing at the look on Finn's face as he hears his pants rip. He looked at his butt as Radar runs to hid behind me. Radar had not just ripped the pants but Finn's Boxer's too. His face grew red and we started laughing even harder.

" A shame we didn't bet!" Saphire somehow managed to say in between laughs. Finn disappeared.

"Radar…Good job." Radar pocked his head out from behind me. Aerrow had a weird smile on his face.

" Aerrow why are you smiling? And why did you tell Radar good job?" I asked.

"It's my revenge on Finn. Finn dumped cold water on me while I was sleeping last night."

" Ooooo. Why'd he do that?"

"Beach. When I set him up with the grill."

"That happened weeks ago. More like a month."

"O he remembers."

" Damn. That probably means he still remember the poison ivy." Saphire said looking out the window.

"What do you know we don't?" I asked looking at her. Aerrow turned his glance to her.

:" I put poison ivy in his pillow. Itchy for a week."

"How did we not notice the marks? I noticed he was really itch 3 weeks ago but I never saw poison ivy marks."

"Make up."

"Finn wears make up?!" Aerrow and I started laughing our heads off until I stopped and asked Saphire something.

"Where'd Finn get the make up?" She asked with the realization.

"He stole it from me." Saphire looked her hand and then her shoes. ' Why isn't she looking at us?'

"How'd he get it? How'd it match his skin tone?" I asked.

" Our skin color match and he snuck into my room when I wasn't there to get it."

"How did you find out?"

"I noticed it was missing and I put poison ivy in his pillow and he was itchy and I saw no marks. I put the puzzle together and finally checked the camera that I have in my room hidden. He snuck in at 8: 35 when I was in the dinning room eating breakfast and when every one is eating. On the 18 of September." Saphire exclaimed.

" Huh? That was 3 weeks ago. The beach what 6?"

" Yeah. Halloween is in less then 3 weeks. You guys going to prank people the night before. We have to be on a terra that week. Every one knows the Cyclonians love Halloween because they think it's about scaring people and they leave the taking over Atmos until November and then come back to it. Instead they go through the skies and try to scare the shitz out of people. They'll knock us out of the sky."

"She has a point. We still have to choose which terra we're visiting for that week." Aerrow admitted.

" How about terra hallow? My cousin lives there and has invited us o stay with her. On terra Hallow Halloween is the second biggest holiday of the year. The most popular is Hallows evens when every one goes pranking. Egging houses, toilet papering trees, pranks. It's not against the law to do those activities the week of Halloween and since Halloween in on a Saturday major fun." She paused before going on.

"Topaz, My cousin holds a party every Halloween. Costume party. It's well known across the terra. Every year she holds one in a really spooky house. It's a teen's and Adult Party. No kids aloud. That's because they'd probably get scared out of their minds. Her parties scare the shitz out of a lot of people. This year the parties being held in a house that is claimed to be haunted. Back yard is a garden but in the fall the plants die and it's all creepy. She's putting tombstones in the yard to make it creepier." Saphire was smirking the entire time.

" Why not. It's something that Finn will love, and we get to meet Saphire's Cousin. And who doesn't love a good party or a good scare on Halloween?" (Me) Aerrow nodded his Head in approval as he spoke.

" It'd scare Stork out of his wits, Diamond is a black cat so that's cool. Finn needs a scaring and I'm sure both Junko and Finn will love pranking other people. Radar will love it too. I also here Terra Hallow also has really good ways of pranking people. I agree with Aerrow. we have a week to get there before the Cyclonians get all weird and Sky wired. It'll take 3 day to get there so lets leave tomorrow and we'll have two days in the sky." I said calculating and estimating. Saphire squealed with Joy and jumped from her skimmer and ran down the hallway.

"What's got her all excited?" Aerrow asked looking at me.

"From what I've gathered Saphire hasn't seen Topaz or Emerald since she was 10. Now she's 16 and turning 17 November 18. Almost 7 years. Topaz and Emerald are twins and you can only tell them apart by their eye color. Emerald has green eyes and Topaz has a golden color to her yes. Both have black hair but from what I've heard Emerald now has red ends." I said answering his question.

"Wow almost 7 years. Dang. That's long. The longest I've gone with out seeing my cousins are o…. less then 3 years."

" You haven't seen any of your cousins in two years. It'll be three in 6 months."

" Okay Miss know-it-all." Aerrow said teasing me. I rolled my eyes and looked At Saphire's Skimmer. The wings were still out.

" I wonder how mad she'll be if I close her wings." I said walking over to it. I pulled the little thing to change it into a bike like thing instead of a bike like thing with Airplane wings. I walked to my room after a kiss from Aerrow. Saphire was in her room typing something on her computer. She danced into my room just as I was about to pull out my Dairy.

" Guess what? I just spoke to Topaz and she said she could hook us up with some cool costumes for the party. I told to make Finn a clown." ' Finn? Become a clown? Yeah Right.'

"Finn? A clown? Well it fits now doesn't it? What is she going to hook us up with?"

"Well the theme this year is Vampires. Emerald is being the empress Vampire, Topaz the queen Vampire, don't ask me what the difference is other than one has wings and the other doesn't and the one that doesn't has a cape."

"Vampires?"

"Yeah. But you don't have to go as Vampires, She's making us Vampire costumes so we can hang with them without being bit."

"If you were trying to be funny you failed."

" Yeah well, my vampire jokes suck any way." We walked onto the bridge with Diamond following us. Aerrow was staring out the window while Junko and Finn Played a game of pin ball on the computer. Stork was well we know what he's doing. Diamond was hiding behind the table watching Radar. I opened the charts and maps to look for a nice path to Terra Hallow.

Terra hallow was found on Halloween over 200 years ago. IT got it's name from the day it was found and how the trees are beautiful in the spring, and Summer and in the day time in the fall. At night the trees became creepy. The hallow tree was one of the only trees on the terra when It was found.

The hallow tree was a tree that was hallow but grew like an oak tree. There were only 5 trees on the island. The hallow tree, the oak tree, a willow tree, an apple tree, and a pine tree, the Hallow tree the biggest of the five.

Terra Hallow was found by Sky knight Rose and her Squadron on Halloween 200 years ago on a mission to find the missing Sky knight, Flora. Flora was later found on Terra Forestia living among the trees. Flora was one of the women who fought for the right for Women to become Sky knights as 210 years ago women weren't aloud to become a sky knight or fight.

I took a red pencil and marked a trail to follow for a root to Terra Hallow. I thought about all my moves and deiced on the only one that was clear of all Cyclonian Terras. I showed it to Aerrow who approved of the path. I don't think I ever Saw Saphire happier. We had gotten a message from the Sky knight council telling us they wanted to meet us on the 20th of November to discuss becoming official.

Me: Review to get more!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Hello Every one!

Piper: Sup?

Me: Not much. You?

Piper: Same. Where were you Saturday?

Me: Friends house, Shopping for school stuff, Watching the Simpson's Movie. ( SP On Simpson's I think)

Piper: Oooo.. What was it like?

Me: Good. You have to stay and Watch the credits thou.

Piper: Why?

Me: Because if you don't you miss a lot of things. Maggie saying her first word. Homer Calling every one in the crowd stupid for watching something in the theater you can watch on TV.

Piper: That's Funny. What's Maggie's First word?

Me: You'll have to watch it to find out.

Piper: Awww… Will you tell if I do the disclaimer?

Me: No.

Piper: Oh man. Your Evil.

Me: No I'm not. I'm just insane. And a little mean.

Piper: Isn't mean and evil the same thing?

Me: No. If I was Evil I would be helping the Cyclonians win not lose.

Piper: You've helping us?

Me: Piper, Is it me or are you acting stupid today?

Aerrow: Piper is not stupid!

Me: So Aerrow Finally speaks. He's Been sitting there Staring off into space since oh…I posted the last chapter.

Piper: Not that long. Aerrow spaces out again

Me: He's like me. Spacey.

Piper: Yeah you get spacey when your bored.\

Me: Piper shut up. I do not own The storm hawks or the characters but I do own Daimond, Saphire, Topaz, and Emerald and to be meet in this chapter… Nina! Nina is a pure white Cat belonging To Topaz who for Halloween is being the Vampire Queen.

Piper: What's With you and the Vampire thing?

Me: I don't know actually. I'm just obused with Vampires now that Halloween is being advertised for. I'm afraid of Halloween and if you were paying attention in the last chapter when Aerrow said who doesn't love a good scare on Halloween I put in () me.

Piper: O I missed them. I skip over those because You tend to add un needed information in them.

Me: As well as needed information PIPER!

Finn: Ladies calm down. Geez I haven't seen you two both this worked up at the same time in like 4 months.

Piper and Me: Finn! SHUT UP!!!

Finn?: ducks behind chair and sqecks All right.

Me: Now on with the story before I bore you people to death. Lockofcurls, If you've been paying attention you'd know why my story is missing words and tht is not my fault. It's my computers. My computer blocks certain words so when I post the chapter… they're not there. And Jacob, Aerrow's name is spelled correctly. It's A- E-r-r-ow not A-r-r-o-w. Watch the credits. I just read the sub titles my mom makes the TV show.

I watched as Saphire Danced Across the bridge, twirling and doing all sorts of Ballet movies. Junko was watching her clearly interested.' If Junko Starts Dancing with Her I'll scream.' And then a vision of Junko Dancing with Saphire came into my mind. I shook the thought Out my head turned my Attention to the maps of Hallow. We would be arriving in less then two hours and I wanted to be able to know the terra well enough to know my way around with out getting lost. Saphire did Say Her cousin Topaz would be standing near I field where she would have us park the Condor.

The field was supposed to have a wonderful view of the sunset and it would be covered in wild flowers. On Terra Hallow the flowers bloomed in the day until November where they die. At night they close and become ever so creepy.

"Piper what are you staring at?" I looked up at Aerrow.

" Maps."

"Of where?"

"Terra Hallow." Stork turned around suddenly.

" Did you say… Terra Hallow?" Stork asked with one of those worried looks on his face.

"Yes."

" You didn't give directions for that place did you?"

" Yes."

" NO! That place is haunted. We might as well die painful… slow… and terrible… deaths."

"Chill Stork. Would it kill you to be positive for once?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Finn asked looking Stork in the eye. Stork nodded.

" No it won't. He's just saying that. If he can look onto the bright side of yours and Aerrow's deaths, then he can be positive." Aerrow and Finn looked at me funny.

" When we went to Terra Vapos and Finn became king? When Aerrow went after Finn and stork was singing ' Finn being gone is sad enough but now that Aerrow is gone.. I get to have all their stuff.' And then he smiled. Junko back me up. I'm right."

" Well, she's Right he did." Aerrow started laughing as Finn Glared. Saphire stared giggling behind her hand that was covering her smile as Stork turned a greenish red.

"Stork was singing?" Aerrow asked still laughing.

" Yep." I smiled as I spoke knowing there was no way stork could convince Aerrow and Finn that was not what he was singing when it was. Saphire finally gave up trying not to show her smile and giggles and she finally fell over as Finn and the others went through more fits of laughter.

" Saphire what did your cousin say she was going to dress Finn as for her party?" I asked deicing that Stork needed the spotlight taken off of him.

" There's A party?" Finn said coming to a halt in his fit of laughter.

" Yeah on Halloween. My cousin Topaz is hosting it. Emerald her twin is in charge of food and music." Saphire said.

" What was she going to dress me up as?"

"a Clown." She said smirking making Finn turn red and sending the rest of us through fits of laughter.

" WHAT? The Finn does not do clowns."

" Too bad that's what Topaz has in store for you. It was a clown or a baby." Se said smirking again as we again started laughing.

" The Fin doesn't do clowns or babies!" Finn screamed sending us through more fits of laughter. Finn stormed from the room. I finally managed to pull myself off the floor and stop laughing. Aerrow and Junko stopped Laughing. For once Stork was laughing he too finally stopped and went back to flying the ship. When we landed on Terra Hallow there was girl with yellow eyes and long black hair. She was tall and every curvy like Saphire. I took it, she was Topaz. There next to her was a Girl who looked just like her only her eyes were green and her hair had red ends. That was Emerald. Topaz was wearing a jeaned squort and a pink bikini top and pink flip-flops. Emerald was wearing jeans and a green Bikini top. On terra hallow it was still nice and warm. As Stork opened the Bay Saphire jumped down and landed on her feet. I watched as Topaz, Emerald, and Saphire All squeal and hug each other.

" OMG! You look so good. You've been working out haven't you?" Saphire Squealed to Topaz.

"You look great. Yeah I've been working out. Just a few games of volley ball every day and a jog in the morning if it's not cold. Emerald has been whopping my ass at volleyball all summer until early September I ruined her winning streak. " Topaz was a quite a bit calmer than Saphire.

" Yeah by winning every game since. It was fun while it lasted. So you've been hanging with the storm hawks. Nice."

" O yeah let me introduce you guys." Aerrow and I jumped off and landed on our feet unlike Finn who landed on his butt making Emerald and Topaz start giggling.

" The one who just fell on his Butt is Finn." Saphire said smiling as Junko also jumped from the condor and landed on his feet. Stork walked down. " The green on is Stork. Junko is helping Finn stand. This is Piper and Aerrow. Guys these are my cousins Topaz and Emerald. Emerald has the green eyes."

" Hi." We greeted each other and started walking toward the house that wasn't far from the field. Diamond ran along in the flowers. As we walked into the house I watched a pure white Cat run a cross our path right in front of me. I almost fell over as it ran toward Diamond crossing directly in front of me.

"Oh, that's Tina our cat. I assume the black cat she's playing with is Diamond. Am I right?" Emerald asked.

" Yes That's Diamond." I said nodding.

" Would you guy like some lunch?" Topaz asked picking up the phone.

" Sure."

" Cool. I'll call for some pizza. What do you guys eat on your pizza?"

" The Finn eats pepperoni." Guess who?

" Plain." Stork stated plainly looking at the cat worried. He probably thought they were going to jump up onto his face.

" Plain." I smiled. We all ate pepperoni but I needed something plain.

" I'll order 2 large cheese pizza and 2 large pepperoni. And A side of cinnamon sticks. How's that sound?"

" Cool." And with that Said she dialed the pizza place.

" Hi Nina! Yep the ussaul but instead add two large Pepperoni. Yep. Alright. I've got a few couple on the fridge. One for a fee large pepperoni and one for $20 off the whole purchase. How much? Okay $20. Yep. Thank you." She hung up the phone. Emerald smirked.

" Nina works at lunch time. Nina is our friend. Long blond hair, brown eyes. Her little sister died two months ago with her parents. She's mostly over it but we're not letting her leave the terra. She's staying with us. You guys would like her."

" Well we'll have to meet her." Aerrow said with a smile. 20 minutes later the pizza's came. They set the Pizza out on the coffee table and grabbed cans of soda. I snatched I cinamone stick and munched on it while Topaz grabbed plates. Emerald brought out some cookies.

" Well dig in." Radar snatched a slice of pizza and disappeared to some where. We ended up talking about embarrassing moments during lunch.

" Well, I remember when Piper pretended to quite and she feel off her heliscotter." Finn said smirking. I snapped my head up.

" Finn! I did quit and how'd you figure out I was pretending?"

"Stork. He figured it out when he noticed his x-ray peepers were gone than he caught onto your scheme and then he found you with the telescope and we pretended everything was great knowing you were watching and everything was going well… and opps. I wasn't supposed to bring that up." Emerald and Saphire started laughing so hard they fell ot the floor. Topaz was laughing o hard she had to hide her nose behind her hand. I guess she was laughing so hard while she was drinking her soda it came out her nose. (Ouch. I did that once with milk, juice and soda. Different times. It hurts don't do it.) I watched as she picked up a napkin off the table and wipe her mouth and nose at the same time so it looked like she only wiped her mouth.

" I repeat I DID QUIT! I brought Stork's x-ray peppers back and then left officially quitting! Aerrow convinced me to stay after the battle with the Cyclonians!" I screamed at Finn. So I quit for nothing. If they had known I had officially quit they would have gone after me because things were bad. I finally sat down picked up a book and threw it at Finn.

" It probably your idea too… a damn good one too." I said finally calming down.

" O I remember when Saphire came to visit when she was 9 and She was sitting on the slid for our pool. She was sliding down the slide and she was dry and so was the slid so she ended getting slid burn on the back of her legs and instead of ending up in the pool she stayed on the slid. She stood up and jumped off and when she came up her bathing suit top was no longer on." Emerald smirked as she told us what happed to Saphire. You got to admit it was funny and when Saphire turned bright red it was even better.

" O and to top it off her crush and our male and female cousins were there and saw." Topaz Added. Saphire was now redder than a tomato.

" I remember when got his butt kicked by a female in a bikini." I said taking the spot light off of Saphire. She smiled at me.

" I remember when Finn landed on his butt.. oh wait that happened like 40 minutes ago." Topaz started laughing at Finn as she spoke. Finn hated being showed up but hated it more when he was being showed up by a girl.

" What's in the crust?" Finn asked as he studied his two crusts he hadn't eaten yet.

" O… I forgot to mention we order stuffed crusts. It's cheese." Emerald said taking a bite of her crust. Finn Ate his crust and grabbed another piece of pizza.

" I remember when Aerrow walked right into a tree last year." Finn said trying to get the spotlight off himself.

" What kind of tree?" Saphire asked taking a bite of her 2nd slice of pizza.

" A weeping willow. In full bloom on Terra Willow where the willow trees are the prettiest and bloom longer then willows usually do. " I said. Saphire and emerald started laughing.

" What was doing?"

" Driving his skimmer."

"Backwards? How can you miss the trees there?" Emerald and Topaz laughed even harder.

" Well Junko ran into three trees there not too mention uprooting like 4 saplings." I said. The girls started laughing even harder because Junko running into 3 trees was even weirder. How can you miss the trees. They're bright and colorful.

" Stork walked right into one too. He also the same day Fell on his head."

" That's not embarrassing Finn. This is. When I was visiting the day after the bathing suit incident Topaz started laughing so hard while she was drinking her soda it came out her nose. And actually I believe she was laughing so hard a few minutes ago her soda came out her nose. That's why she was hiding behind her hand." I watched as Topaz turned Red as Saphire spoke. " And Emerald started laughing so hard she staggered backwards and feel on her crush losing her top on the way down as it ripped as it caught onto the picnic table."

Now it was time for emerald to turn Red as we laughed at hem.

" Well it's not as bad as what happened to Piper 3 years ago. We were sitting on my porch talking about random things when Piper deiced we should go gather some friends and go play a game of man hunt. We were sitting on the porch swing and it's wooden. Well when she stood to come with me to go find some friends her pants got caughts on the swing and ripped. Piper didn't even realize they were ripped until we reached Finn's house and Pointed it out. She ran home and changes into jeans and then After we got Finn, Cara, Doug, Tina, Kevin, Flora, Henry, David, Jack, Jake, Naja, and Katara we had picked teams Piper's shirt got caught onto a tree and ripped I mean she had no shirt no more and she kept running and every one saw her."

" Katara gave me her sweater to wear until I could grab a shirt. I didn't come out again that night." I turned bright red finishing the story Aerrow started.

"Topaz lost her shirt and bra the other night running through the wood during a game of man hunt." We continued telling embarrassing stories until dinner.

Me: Review to get more people!

Piper: I can't Believe you told every one that.

Me: Told them what?

Piper: I was talking to Aerrow.

Me: Okay. R&R people!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Okay! Hello!

Piper: You okay?

Me: Yeah. Why?

Piper: Your acting weird.

Me: Didn't you tell me last night I always act weird.

Piper: ………

Me: That's what I thought. I don't own the storm hawks! I do own Nina, Tina, Diamond, Saphire, Topaz, and Emerald and James.

Piper: Aerrow asked me to tell you he thinks your nuts.

Me: Why can't he tell me that?

Piper: Because he knows that 3 days grace Sends bad characters to you and you torture them only if they did something wrong like call her a name defied her. That sort of thing.

Me: And how does Aerrow know that?

Piper: He reads your e-mails.

Me: WHAT?!?!?!?!!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? I'm going to kill him!

Piper: No you should torture him you know what he did last night?

Me: What?

Piper: He called me a bitch. Then he called me other names and then won't let me play man hunt with him, Finn, Junko, and your friend Jason.

Me: He's an evil son of a Bitch. If want to read about Aerrow being tortured reply to me and tell me and I'll reply to you and tell you what happens. Piper You can say it.

Piper: R&R! Now on with the story.

I was watching as Aerrow and Finn Argued over something really stupid. I don't know what but I don't care.

" Hey Piper what do you think of this idea. The front yard to be covered in carcasses and the back yard a grave yard and the side yards are covered in trees and they are always creepy so o get to the party you have to walk around back. One of the carcasses will grab your ankle if you walk near it. The dead bodies will be robots and half way through the party they'll stand and walk into the house. The back yard is nothing but dirt and if we put down tombstones it'll be like a graveyard and half way through the party we'll place robots here and there to appear to be coming out of the earth. What do you think of the idea?" Topaz asked me as we sat on the porch watching the Guys play a bit of after dinner football. Saphire was inside with Emerald working on costumes. It had been agreed we girls would be Vampires and Aerrow would be made one too. They were still trying to figure things out for the guys.

" A little too scary. Sure the grave yard is a go but the dead bodies I'll have to say a no."

" Alright. However on the porch there will be a coffin. I'll make my Cousin Jack lie down in it with fangs so it'll be more vampire. When people come up to the porch to ring the bell there's a wolf mat so when you step on it you'll hear a howl and he'll pop out of the coffin. ' What are you doing here?' 'I'm here for the party.' ' Oh that's around back this door has been jammed for years you'll have to walk around.' And then drop back into the coffin. At 9 I'll open the door and call him in. The guests have to be there by 8 and the door open at 8. It'll be dark when you arrive."

" I like that. I'll know it's coming." I smirked as Saphire Snuck up behind Topaz with a mask on her face.

" You do. I thought you were going to shoot it down like the other ones." Saphire got so close.

" BOO!" Topaz screamed and fell off the swing we were sitting on. The guys looked up at the house.

" SAPHIRE!" Topaz yelled annoyed. I was laughing my head off. Topaz, Emerald, Saphire, and I were going to start decorating the house that we were using for the party tomorrow and next Friday I wasn't aloud to go to help. Neither was Saphire. The boys weren't even aloud to show up to help decorate. That was a pretty funny argument.

" Finn! Catch.!" I looked up to see Aerrow throw the football to Finn who caught it with ease. The boys had agreed it was far for Junko to be his own team as he was a lot stronger. Saphire turned on her I pod after she hooked it up to the speakers. It started playing Roses are Red by Aqua. Emerald Stock her head out of the window and nodded.

" You have such good taste in music. Oh, I have The dress design. Piper get your butt in here so you can choose your dress and colors and the details for your costume. Then we'll head out to party city tomorrow for your Fangs. The costume stuff is in the front and While you're there I'll be in the back of the store looking at the decorations and placing my order. It'll be delivered to the house Friday before the party." I stood and Walked into the house to see pictures of dresses on the computer.

" You have these 3 dresses to choose from. Saphire had already chosen her dress. You can also make a mixture of the three. That's what Saphire did and she got this." She showed me the picture Saphire choose. It was a red empress sleeved top with a ripped design along the neck line. The skirt was long and landed on the floor with triangles coming off of it. It had a black Cape with a red inside.

"Nice but I'd ditch the sleeves. I like this idea." Together we fixed up an out fit that Emerald would make latter that night. My top was a long sleeved that came to form a triangle on my hand with a rubber band to go around my finger and over it sheer empress sleeves. The neckline was smooth and was square. We deiced to make the skirt long and go to floor. It was to have lace along the bottom and be black. The inside of the dress was red and along the sleeves in random places was red lace. WE choose a black tiara with red jewels for my hair and we choose a set of black and red bat wings.

" That's Piper's dress? Wow." Emerald smiled and printed out the designs. She twirled her way over to the printer and snatched the papers and twirled out front to show Topaz the designs.

"Look at Pipers. Isn't it something?"

"Wow. She has excellent taste for a vampire. Hers is better than mine. Mine is sleeveless with no lace. And just plain black with silver ribbons to lace it closed. Yours is just like mine just empress sleeves and wings. I like it." Topaz approved of my outfit. Saphire had given her opinion earlier. Aerrow Raced Finn up the steps as Junko had already walked up them. Topaz sat on the railing and leaned back hooking her legs to the rails.

Emerald hid the designs behind her back and hummed to the music as Topaz started hanging up side down from the Railing. Finn watched her in awe. Aerrow sat down on the swing next to me. Junko and Saphire started talking.

" Hey you guys want to play Man hunt?"

" Yeah!" So we picked Teams. Aerrow, Topaz, Saphire, Radar, and me were on one team and Junko, Stork whom I still have no idea how we got him to play, Finn, and Emerald were on the other. I ran through the woods, as the sun hadn't set yet so the trees didn't become creepy. Aerrow ran some were alone not far from me as I hear his footsteps. Topaz told me off a tree she loved to hide in because it was willow tree and was one of the only trees that didn't become creepy in the dark. Instead it gave off a glow and a light so it was safe to hide in. I climbed it and Saw Radar And Aerrow climbing it. Topaz was in a tree not far from it. Another willow. The willow's were transplanted from Terra willow and since they didn't originate from Hallow they didn't become creepy in the dark.

" Watch out for the trees when you come out of the tree. Sure the trees around this tree don't become creepy but that's because the willows give off a light. When the trees become all creepy they move their branches. So watch out." Topaz stopped speaking as we heard a stick snap. Saphire walked into the clearing and Climbed a hallow tree.

" Saphire I'd et out of that tree. Emerald doesn't come to the willows because she believes they will get all creepy but your in a Hallow tree and it will hurt you if your still there when the sunsets." Saphire jumped backwards and climbed the Tree Topaz was in. WE whispered among ourselves until we heard another stick snap.

Into the clearing walked… Finn.

" Emerald said to check the woods as Topaz loved to hid her but I don't see any one."

"Check the trees Finn. Topaz loves to climb trees and so does Saphire ut keep an eye out for the sunset. As soon as it starts head back toward the house. It's not safe to be in the trees when it sets. They'll come running out and if they don't we'll have to come hunting." Emerald said walking around the base of the hallow Tree Saphire was in earlier.

" Saphire was in this tree." She said looking around.

"Wow can you tell?" Finn asked looking at her. Emerald held up a part Saphire's Uniform.

" This a part of her uniform which means she jumped down and ran. I wonder if Junko or stork came through?"

" I can tell you I didn't." Stork said walking into the clearing. "And Junko is guarding Base. He hasn't left." I heard a noise from Radar and glared. Radar wasn't in the tree any more. He had jumped from the tree to a hallow tree and run down and was now running toward the house.

" Get him!" Emerald Yelled as the all ran after Radar. After they left the clearing we all sighed in relief.

" I thought our cover was going to be blown." I said breaking the silence.

" I was afraid she was going to find out I was In this tree by the tear. I didn't even realize my glove tore." Saphire said walking out along a nice long and slightly thick branch and twirled. I will never know what Is with her and balancing thing. She loves to balance on objects. Topaz liked to hang upside down and Emerald loved to do handstands and cartwheels. Emerald had the same balancing obsession that her cousin Saphire had.

I heard there friend Nina had it worse.

Nina loved to balance on things that were thinner and a little higher up. If it's over 6 feet off the ground she freaks. She's Afraid of heights. That's why she will never fly. Saphire is also afraid of highs but she doesn't have an issue flying.

I watched as Topaz flips over some banchs and landed on a branch not far from Saphire and started hanging upside down until we heard stick snapping and Watched as Emerald, Stork, Junko, and Finn came running into the clearing Chasing Radar. Topaz Fell out of the tree surprised and ran. Saphire had also been seen and she Ran a totally different Direction than Topaz.

" Those two were in the tree! I'll get Topaz. Finn get Saphire. Junko go back to base Stork Grab radar. If you find piper or Aerrow along the Way nab them!" Emerald ran off in Topaz's Direction as the others did as they were told. I stayed seated in the tree next to Aerrow as the others ran away from us.

" Okay then. Oh no! Look!" I pointed toward the sun. It would be down in less then 1 minute.

" We better head back toward the house." Aerrow jumped from the branch and started running toward the house and I ran jumped and ran after him. We picked up Radar along the way. We didn't run into stork or any one else for that matter. We didn't make it back it out of the woods before the sunset completely.

Me: I'm leaving you hanging. Oh I need ideas for the Halloween party. I've got a few but I can't use some of them. Yeah the coffin Idea on the porch is staying. The corpses on the lawn are a mabe and if they stay one is going to grab some one's Ankle but that's decoration not the party itself.

Piper: What happened to the Halloween piñata?

Me: That's there.

Piper: What's in it?

Me: Not telling Piper.

Piper: You going to tell us where you got your ideas for Topaz, Emerald, Saphire, and Nina?

Me: If the Readers want to know they can ask Piper.

Piper: Aerrow!

Aerrow: (walks into room) What's up?

Piper: Do you want to know where Saphire came ideas for Topaz, Emerald, Saphire, and Nina?

Aerrow: Yeah actually I do.

Piper: Now you have to tell.

Me: I meant the reviewers. You guys don't review. Your not aloud to.

Aerrow: I'm confused.

Piper: You won't let us review!

Me: I never said that. Finn did.

Aerrow: Would you two be quiet for a moent so I can caught up?

Me and Piper: Aerrow stay out of it!

Aerrow: Okay I will. I'm going back to the kitchen.

Me: Why?

Aerrow: I'm making brownies. Finn bet me 25 bucks I wouldn't do it.

Me: Don't burn them or blow up my oven or catch anything on fire.

Aerrow: You're the firebender.

Me: Aerrow Shut up. Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Every one who's asked has asked for Aerrow's Torture scene. I know wrong spelling. Well here It is.

Flash back.

Me: Your list of things to do: Bake Piper brownies, cookies for my party tonight, don't forget to wear the kiss the cook Apron when you bake. Water the plants, mops the hallways, sweep the porch and when you're done comeback to me for your final task.

Aerrow: Fine. (walks out of room)

Piper: He's making me brownies? You do know he'll burn them and blow up the kitchen right?

Me: That's what nakedmolerat05 said earlier. He was my first reviewer as usual.

Piper: Wow.

Me: Yeah I had just posted it less then ten minutes before.

Piper: Really?

Me: No two hours after I posted it. Now you wanted to know where I got the idea for Saphire, Topaz, Emerald, and Nina? I'll tell you. They are all different sides of me. Saphire is the complete me with a missing piece. Emerald is my darker side, dare devil at times, Devil's angel, meaning good with disses, which has disappeared. I can fire them back but not as well as I used to. Emerald is also my balancing freak. I like to balance on things.

Piper: oh! You were standing on the back of the sofa last night until Aerrow walked in and you fell off.

Me: Yeah. Topaz is named after my birthstone and she is the sweet sassy side. The girly girl.

Piper: Aren't you a girly girl?

Me: Not full any more. I am getting pegs for my bike. Do you think a girly girl would do that?

Piper: No.

Me: Exactly. Nina is my tomboy and part girly girl side. She has an obsession with camo like me. Nina is also a balancing freak but she's afraid of heights like me. I can't get ten feet off the ground without freaking. I have a problem with 7 feet.

Piper: I knew that but you have no issue with climbing a tree.

Me: The highest I can climb before freaking is 11 feet.

Piper: Okay. Diamond, Opal, and Tina. What about them?

Me: There all pets. My pets expect Tina but none of them are cats. Tina belongs to my friend and she's a bird but in this tory she's a cat and this bird is real so yeah. Diamond is my pet canary gone cat. Opal is named ofter my now dead budgie. Opal will be meet in the next chapter (this one).

Piper: Cool. Now what about Matt the character who comes into the story?

Me: He's Saphire's cousin. He's named after my best guy friend.

Piper: Okay.  
Aerrow: ( walks in wearing a kiss the cook apron) Hey piper you want sprinkles on your brownies?

Piper: Yeah! Rainbow sprinkles with mint chocolate icing.

Aerrow: Okay. (walks out of room)

Piper: You don't have either of them.

Me: No I only have the rainbow sprinkles so he'll have to make the icing.

Piper: YAH!

Me: Okay then.

Finn: (walks into room) Why is Aerrow wearing an Apron that says kiss the cook?

Me: Punishment for calling his girlfriend a bitch.

Finn: Isn't his girlfriend Piper?

Me: Yeah.

Finn: Oh, low blow.

Me: Yeah I'm surprised Piper didn't dumb him on the spot.

Piper: I won't.

Finn: You should have.

Piper: Saphire is Nina Related to emerald, topaz and them?

Me: No. She and Matt would make a cute couple. Don't you think?

Piper: I've never meet either or read about either so I won't know.

Finn: Oh do I get a chi.ck ( ( ignore the period in the middle of the word))?

Me: Maybe Finn.

Finn: Aww….. I better Go Junko and I going to play a game of pin ball. Did you know Aerrow mopped the hallway and sweep the porch?

Me: I told him too. Part of his punishment.

Finn: Oh. Cool. ( walks out of room)

Piper: Hey what's going to be Aerrow's Final task.

Me: The door.

Piper: Oh! I know that door. You'vee never made me walk through it.

Me: And I won't. That's punishment for the boys not the girls.

Stork: (walks into room) Saphire you should know your sister just broke your berry blitz record.

Me: My high score is 220.

Stork: She got 219 and missed the 220th shoot. ( walked out of room)

Piper: I got 250 last night before Aerrow called me a dog.

Me: Piper relax. The door solves problems.

2 hours later-

Aerrow walks into room: I'm done now what?

Me: oh, I need you to get me my golden cup that in that room. I can't get it because I hurt my ankle and can't walk.

Aerrow: Okay. ( walks through door.

Me: Piper. He walked through the cursed door.

Crystal: The what door?

Me: Crystal you know the cursed door. You know the door that plays at your worst fears until you get so scared it sends you out of the room screaming.

Piper: The cups not in there is it?

Me: No. it's in my room.

Crystal: ooo! That door.

10 inute's later

Aerrow: ( rubnns through door) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Piper: Aerrow you okay?

Aerrow: ( looks at Piper and screams louder) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!( Runs out of room screaming.

Me: Want to find out what he's screaming about? The door keeps the fear present for 6 minutes after the person exists the room. ( Takes peek into room) On second thought you don't want to know.

Piper: What?

Me: Not telling. It's scary. It's so wrong it scare s me.

End flash back.

Me: There you have it people.

Piper: You ever going to tell me what it was you saw?

Me: Fine. You were kissing the dark Ace and then shot a dagger at his neck. I viewed the tape.

Piper: Eww. Has Aerrow recovered yet?

Me: No. He's still knocked out up in his room. I don't own storm hawks now on with the story.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as a tree branch whacked me across the face sending my backwards right into Aerrow's Arms causing me to knock Radar off of Aerrow's Shoulder. WE ran through the woods and some how made it out alive. WE meet up with Topaz and Saphire up on base.

" You didn't mention that the trees come to life!" I yelled.

" Sorry. I though you knew that since you know a lot about the terra." Topaz said shirking back into the swing." We should probably clean up the scratch that's across your face." Topaz went into the house to get the first aid kit. We heard Emerald, Junko, Stork, and Finn running around.

" I heard a scream from over here but I don't see anything. Where are they?" Came Emerald from behind the house.

" Hey I guys I found them. They're on base." Finns voice came as he came around the house and stopped near the step. Junko, stork and Emerald came up to the porch.

" Piper! What happened? You're bleeding." Emerald said running up the steps.

"No one warned me about the trees moving at night to make them creepy. I was hit." Topaz came out of the house with a first aid kit. She opened it and threw something at Emerald who started laughing.

The object she threw was an expired by three years alcohol bottle. Rubbing alcohol you know the stuff that comes in a brown bottle you use to clean cuts and all.

" Emerald I told you to stop putting them in here." Topaz snapped. She pulled out some brand new rubbing alcohol and started cleaning the scratch. It started from my cheek and went across my face at an angle and stopped just a centimeter from my mouth. It strung like hell. I hissed from the pain. Finn sat down on the Railing next to Emerald and started talking to her.

" Why do you put expire rubbing alcohol in the first aid kit?"

" To annoy my sister. Our parents have been dead fro 6 years so we've been taking care of ourselves and we trained ourselves in certain areas a family would normally know so we could live on our own. We somewhere along the way got obsessed with Halloween and throwing parties every year each one being scarier than the last. Topaz is the medic person.

" I started training in the art of defense and she too picked it. I also trained in the art of building. I built this house this house." She finished proudly.

" Wow. So you like to annoy your sister?"

" Yeah I do it all the time. Like the other day I hid the white thread that she needed for top she was making. She and I both sew. She was making a white shirt and anything will show up against white and white is the palest third and I locked her out of the thread cabinet and she was forced to use black thread.  
I still have no idea how she managed to make the black thread invisible against the white. She was wearing the shirt earlier before we jumped into our pool. You guys can join us in morning swim tomorrow. We go to the beach every after noon but Starting in two days every one starts making the beach creepy. I mean one year we went down there and Topaz got the scare of her life. She laid her towel down and she started tanned and she's lying down on her back right?"

"Right."

" She was grabbed from behind by these freaken bloody hands. And then the next day I'm surfing and all of a sudden some one grabbed my ankle. The same hands that grabbed Topaz. Ever since we don't go down to the beach those days."

"wow, creepy."

"Ever since we have been obsessed with making the Halloween party really scary. Topaz is in charge of decorations and she loves scaring people but now she has to refrain now that Piper and Saphire are here."

"Why?"

"Because Topaz love's robots and she knows a company that is telling her they have dead body robots for her party for free and she wants them. Piper says no so she can't. Topaz thinks it's perfect."

"Neat. Do they move?"

"Yeah. She wants to keep it low so they'll just grab your ankle if you come too close and I want them to grab your ankle and use you ask a pole to pull themselves off the ground and then chase you. And since they're all freaky and ugly and all it'll be creepy."

" Creepy."

"OW!" I screamed as something beat me. I rubbed my arm to see it was a dark blue dog. It looked like Radar only a dark blue instead of a light blue.

" Opal! No! I'm sorry Piper, that's opal. She lives here but she bites strangers." Topaz Picked Opal up by the scruff of her neck as Emerald spoke. I watched as She dropped opal on the lawn. Opal ran around in a circle and did some back flips.

" Opal flips?" I asked.

" Yeah." We headed into the house and watched a movie. Miss Congeniality. You got to admit it's funny. Most of us fell asleep in the living room. I fell asleep with my head on Aerrow's shoulder who I found out later fell asleep wit h his head on top of mine. Emerald fell asleep in her chair during the credits. Junko fell asleep as the movie began. Finn fell asleep and no one but Aerrow and I know that after he fell asleep Topaz fell asleep with her head on his shoulder on the sofa.

Saphire didn't fall asleep until after the movie during the credits and stork had fallen asleep before we even put the movie in.. Radar and Opal had run outside and no one knows when they drifted off.

" Piper!" Some one yelled. I snapped my head up to Topaz and Emerald laughing their heads off as Saphire smirking with a camera in her hand. Junko was still sleeping Stork was god knows where and Finn snapped his head up when Saphire yelled my name.

" Ow."

" Sorry Aerrow." When I snapped my head up I smacked Aerrow in the nose. That was part of the reason why Topaz and Emerald were laughing. Saphire turns on the camera and showed something to Topaz and Emerald.

" Black mail." Saphire said laughing. She walked up to me and showed me what she had shown the others. It was Aerrow and I sleeping. Then she changed it to the picture of topaz sleeping with her head on Finns shoulder.

" Did you show them the second one?" I whispered. Saphire shook her head. Aerrow started snickering.

" Hey you guys want pancakes?" Topaz asked jumping up. She ran into the kitchen before any one could answer.

" I'd better go help her." Emerald said grabbing a ribbon off the table and then running down the hallway with the ribbon trailing behind her.

" Does Emerald like ribbons Saphire?"

" Like them? More like love them. She loves to put them in her hair, on her outfits; she uses them for almost everything. Her Halloween costume last year was made of nothing but ribbons. She sent me a picture." And with that Said she pulled out a picture of a dress being made out of nothing but ribbons.

" She made this didn't she?"

" Emerald and Topaz make every thing. Now come on let's grab some bacon. When Emerald makes them they're the best.. Topaz makes awesome pancakes and Eggs while Emerald makes delicious bacon and French toast."

"How would you know you haven't seen them in almost 7 years?"

"They made awesome food back then too and they get better over the years." Saphire said walking down the hallway and back up with a glass of water with ice cube." Help me wake Finn up he fell asleep since you're wake up call."

"Oh, I'll dump a glass of water on him." I said jumping from the sofa. Saphire handed me her glass of water. I dropped an ice cube on Finns shirt and he didn't do anything. I then dumped the entire glass on his face and shirt making him Scream in shock and bolt up right.

" AHHHHHHHH! What the Fck?" He screamed. Saphire, Aerrow, and I all started laughing. Finn jumped up and Chase me down the hallway into the kitchen where Topaz Immediately kicked him out.

"Finn this room is for Females only at the moment." Topaz said pushing Finn out the door of the kitchen. Aerrow jumped over the counter through the window to the dinning room. He stood up against the wall and Topaz let him stay. Finn flipped.

"How come Aerrow get to come in?" He yelled through the window.

" Because he's being a good boy and not trying to hurt some one. Unlike you." Emerald said grabbing a pan and passing it to Topaz who put it on the stove and started flipping pancakes.

" But… You said it was for girls only for a while? Aerrow's not a girl. "

"But he's not hurting some one stupid."

"But I'm a Female!" We all turned and looked at him like he was the strangest thing ever to come to the face Earth. Even Aerrow looked at him Funny, taking a few steps away from the wall to look at him.

" What did you just say?" I asked giving him an even stranger look. We heard stork answer before Finn.

"He just called himself a gurl…that means many bad things… one of them being he's lost his virginity." We looked at Each other before cracking up as Stork cracked a smile. Finn Glared at Stork as we started laughing so hard. I mean did Virginity have anything to do with Finn calling himself a gurl?

" Who's going to wake up Junko?" Saphire asked as she poured some apple juice and orange juice into some cups.

" I will!" Called Emerald after pulling some bacon out of the oven and taking a piece. She walked down the halway with us fallowing her.

" Junko…. Wakey wakey…. Smell the yummy fresh from the oven bacon." Junko's Eye's snapped open at the word Bacon.

" Bacon!" Emerald dropped the piece of Bacon onto Junkos lap and walked down the hallway toward the kitchen.

" Piece of cake."

Me: Wow. Okay guys you will not hear from me until the 6th of September and while I'm gone I want you to tell me weither or not you want highly detailed blo.od and gore for the Halloween party and I'll give two chapters to review before I write the party.

Piper: Aerrow Wants a word with you Saphire.

Me: He's awake?

Piper: Yeah He's been knocked out for 3 days.

Me: Dang. It must have scared him a lot. I am not telling you what He saw because I don't fully know. Review People!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: So no one understood the cursed door. Ah well no one has answered my question yet either. Do you want me to move the rating up to M and give you blood and gore details or keep it at t? This Halloween party has big idea's but I can't use many of them without an answer. You have this chapter and the next to respond.

Piper: Saphire doesn't own Storm hawks.

Me: Now on with the story.

" How'd she know that was how to wake him up?" Saphire asked looking at Emerald.

" Junko is clearly a love to eat male which means the easiest way to wake him up is food." Emerald said putting food on to the table after setting out dishes and putting down cups. We ate breakfast until Saphire screamed and Jumped causing all of us to jump and there on the table is a …. Tiny spider.

" You're screaming over a spider?" Finn asked looking at Saphire.

" Spiders are a sure path to doom. There bad luck signs…. They almost always lead to… deat.h." Guess who?

" Sorry. I hate them." Saphire said as Topaz picked up the spider and dropped it out the open window.

" Any way, are we going to the beach? Here on Terra Hallow, the weather is nice and warm until November 10th when everything starts to cool down."

" Yeah! The beach." Finn starts laughing and Smiling probably day dreaming about a day on the beach where all the chicks loved him and were surrounding him begging for his number and what not.

" Piper, Come with us." Topaz and Emerald put their dishes in the sink and walked up the steps with Saphire in tow. I followed them up the steps. I heard Aerrow telling Finn not to go eyeing every chick within a 10-mile radius of him. I smile and shook my head As I followed Topaz, Emerald and Saphire up the steps and found the house was actually 3 floors high with an Attic and basement. I followed them up to the third floor where they entered a room with a maple wood door with a pink and blue heart on it.

Inside the walls were baby blue with a dark blue carpet with paint stains here and there in many different colors. There was a huge table, I'd say about 10 feet by 10 feet made out of hallow wood meaning it wade of a hallow tree wood which glows at night and gives off a nice finish.

On the table were paints of all colors on one side and on the other side was fabric and a lot of it from cottons to spandex, from apple red to white, from apples to flowers to zebra strips. There were sewing machines on another table along the wall and sewing dummies near the shelf-covered in more fabric, which was next to the door, and on the other side of it was a shelf covered in ribbons and sequins.

The shelves are 4 feet wide and 6 feet tall and that's a lot of ribbon and fabric as they are stacked up neatly to the top of the shelf. There was an unseen closet in the corner of the room. There was a computer in there too as well as a TV. There were 4 dummies in the center of the room. On one of them was my costume, Saphire's, Topaz's, and Emerald's costumes. They were perfectly made.

Topaz opened the closet and pulled out 5 bikbinis. ( ignore the extra b and hopefully it's there). One ws black and had a ruby colored rhinestone in the center. Another was a string on in pale blue and there was one in pink too. There was a deep blue one that made an x on my back and had a sapphire in the center. The last on was bright red and that one was covered in stars along the hem.

" Piper pick one. You need a biikini to get on the beach. Rules say a two piece. I will never know who came up with those rules or why but these are the most skin covering bathing suits we have. Saphire said you don't like showing off a lot of skin so you can always wear the sports bra designed biikini that we have. Emerald here has a phobia of one pieces so we have never worn a one piece since it started when she was 4." Topaz said pulling out a sixth bikini. The top looked like a sports bra in bathing suit material. It was deep blue with a matching bottom. I picked up the Deep blue one that had an x over the back. Emerald Started clapping.

" Why are you clapping?"

" I made that bikini. I'm clapping because some one other than Topaz and myself like it. Topaz won't were it because it doesn't go with her eye's and I won't were it because I like my green one." I watched her jump up and down and pump her fist in the Air she finaly stopped jumping and pulled a thread off of her costume.

" Oh what do you guys think of the costumes? Emerald was sewing them last night. I do the details while she makes the designs and the details that can be done on the machine. I do the handwork and Piper your costume requires a lot of it. I've still got sequins to do, beads, a lot of stuff. I still have to make your necklace, Saphire's necklace, your's and Saphire's earrings, oh and your ring but I'm having Nina Make the band and I'm putting the jewels on it."

" There beautiful. I just think it need a little more glitter." I said circling them. They were princess, queen, duchess, and Empress vampire gowns they needed to show they were royal gowns.

" Oh, that will be taken care of when we finish with the gowns. Nina's Father makes Tiaras and he's making them for us. " Topaz smiled as she walked out of the room with us following her. She handed me a bag.

" Let's surprise the boys. But the bathing suit in there." She smiled and ran down the step until she got to the second floor landing and jumped onto the railing and slid down it standing gracefully and skillfully like she had done it a thousand times before jumping off at the end and landing on her feet. I heard Finn Clapping and Cheering.

" Go Topaz! That was wicked." Emerald soon followed down doing the same thing as her twin. Finn and Junko started cheering. Saphire Sat down on the railing and slid down half way down jumping and sliding the rest of the way down on her feet. Did I mention the three of them were in heels? I sat down on the railing and slid down. I fell of after take my hands off about half way down

And I fell right into Aerrow's Arms. I started Laughing so hard. Topaz, Emerald, and Saphire had started laughing before me.

" You have slid down on the railing before have you Piper?"

" No" I managed to answer between laughs. Aerrow put me down and sat down on the sofa.

" Alright are we going to the beach or not?" Topaz asked after she stopped laughing.

" Yeah!" Finn shouted giving a thumbs up.

" Okay, We'll go change up stairs. I guess we could have stayed up there and you guys know where the bathroom is down here and if you don't have your bathing suits than you can go back to the condor." She said before running up the steps to her room. I followed her up the Steps with Saphire and Emerald in tow. We grabbed out bathing suits and Changed. I wore the deep blue bathing suit.

" Tthis really shows me off. It's nice. It looks good, feels good, and it makes me a whole another person." I said turn in front of a mirror admiring the work in the bathing suit. Saphire stepped up behind me in a purple bathing suit.

" No it doesn't make you a whole another person it makes you… you a you with a truer personality. If you didn't like it that's who you are but if you like it it shows more you."

"You are like a guidance councilor and it creepy." I said turning around. Topaz walked out of her room in a shimmering gold bathing suit. Emerald walked out of her room in a shimmering emerald green bathing suit. ( I'm tired of typing Biikini so I'm calling it a 2 piece bathing suit)

" We need to hid our bottom and maybe the tops." Emerald said looking at her bathing suit.

" Nah just the bottom so we can shock the boys. So and we'll need flip flops." Topaz Said pulling Saphire and I into her room were she, after she went searching through her closet, threw us each a pair of shorts matching our outfits. She went through her shoe closet as she called it and pulled out 4 pairs of flip-flops. One in deep blue, one in purple, one in gold, and one in green. We grabbed a pair of flip-flops and put on the shorts. Emerald wore her own green shorts. As we walked down the hallway and she looked over the railing. She dropped her flip-flops over the railing and jumped back so she could still see but so they couldn't see her.

" Ow. Why was I just hit with green flip flops?" Finn's voice came floating in anger, confusion and annoyance. Saphire did the same.

" Ow! Why am I being hit with Flip flops?" He said again even more confused than he was a few moments ago.

" In coming Flip flops!" Topaz Called as she threw her flip-flops over the railing. I dropped mine over the railing and soon started laughing listening to the voice that called.

" Ow! Piper your flip-flops are heavy. I never expected you to throw them at me." Aerrow said. Topaz and Emerald started giggling as Saphire going threw fits of laughter.

" It's raining flip flops." Stork said sending Emerald into real fits of laughter.

"Whoever is one the sofa below get off now or you'll be clombered. I looked over the railing and Watched Aerrow and Finn Dive off the Sofa as Topaz climbed over the railing and jumped landed safely onto the sofa below making her laugh and Making Finn go nuts.

" Why did you jump?!? That's insane! Dangerous! Uncalled for!"

" Shut up now Finn. This is her house." Aerrow reminded Finn as Topaz got off the Sofa.

" Nice bathing suit." Finn commented.

" Thank you." I watched as Emerald jumped of the railing and landed on the sofa below. Saphire soon followed.

" And now introducing a never before seen like this……. The princess Vampire herself…. Princess Piper!" Topaz called signaling me to jump off the railing as I sat down on it. Topaz looked up at me and moved her toward the sofa as I shook my head. I suddenly fell forward as some one or something pushed me forward as I later found out it was opal. I landed on the Sofa on my feet.

" Ta DA!I said throwing my Arms up in the Air. We heard a bark and watched as Opal jumped off the railing and landed on Finn's head. He jumped and fell over from the sudden impact. Finn raised his head.

" What is Piper in?" Finn asked.

" A Biikini." Topaz answered smirking. Finn fell over again as he had pulled himself up as he spoke before.

Me: Okay I want you to ignore the extra i's in this okay. It's so you see the word. That's what I'm doing for this story. You have two chapters to answer my question. Keep it at T or bump it to M and make it a little blo.ody and gorey. I will not write lemon so don't worry about that.

Piper: Cursed door.

Me: Piper shut up.

Errow: You shut up Bitch.

Me and Piper: What did you call her/ me?!?

Aerrow: You heard me. The both of you. Neither of you will let me leave this blasted place.

Me and Piper: Punishment!

Me: now it is only the beginning of your torture. Dark ACE! Get your sorry $$ in here!

Dark Ace: ( walks in wearing a kiss the cook apron) Yes mistress?

Me: Bring a me a root beer float and some cookies.

Dark Ace: What Type, Mistress?

Me: double chocolate chip. Piper you want anything?

Piper: Oh! A hot Carmel Apple cider and some caramel Please.

Dark Ace: As you wish mistresses. ( walks out of room)

Cyclonis: ( walks in) You Witch! You've turned my boyfriend against me!( Storms out)

Me: Hee hee. He walked through the door and Saw Cyclonis making out with "Aerrow.

Aerrow: Ewww….. Wait a minute didn't you say that door awas cursed?

Me: Duh… where have you been the last two chapters. Review to get more!


	14. Chapter 14

Me: Okay I've got two and a half votes. The half being me. I have a do whatever but give the heads up and stay t. I'm all for the both of them. Guess what I watched?

Piper: Your first ever horror like movie the haunting hour: don't think about it.

Me: PIPER!

Piper: Hee hee.

Me: Who here watched little troubles?

Piper: ME!

Me: I though the baby was cute. I have no idea how you spell his name.

Piper: Me neither.

Me: 0sn**eeze0** shit.

Piper: What's with you and sneezing coughing?

Me: Fuking allergies act up in the fall.

Piper: Wow.

Me: Who hear watched thunder clap?

Piper: ME!!!!!

Me: Go figure.

Piper: HEY!!!!! I take offense to that.

Me: I do not own the storm hawks. I do own Topaz, Emerald, Saphire, Opal, Tina, Nina, Diamond and Cali. Now on with the story.

" Piper? Biikini? I never though she'd wear one. "Finn said in absolute shock.

" I think she looks cute." Aerrow said smiling. I blushed but thank god for my dark skin you can't see it. The girls started snickering behind their hands as they watch me give that look that every girl gives when she's blushing.( yes there is a look.)

They started laughing as Finn yelped hitting his head on the coffee table pretending to faint. I jumped off the sofa and sat down with a wide smirk while Finn wiggled in pain.

" That hurts." He whined sitting up. Topaz looked like she was torn in between two things, helping him and laughing at him.

"Awe.. poor baby. "Emerald said mocking Finn in one of the weirdest ways I think I've ever seen. She jumped up into the air and flipped over the coffee table and reached behind the Tv. She pulled out two beach bags full of stuff, Sun screen, Tanning oil, a few books, bogie boards, beach balls (inflated), sweaters, pants, and tee-shirts. On Terra hallow the later in Autumn it is the cooler it gets at night. Topaz walked off to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I heard rummaging for stuff and finally came out with a cooler and a mini cooler.

"Drinks are in the mini cooler." She held up the little cooler setting it down next to the door.

" Emerald did you paint the surf boards?" She asked as she grabbed her flip flops and pulled them on as she ran up the stairs to grab towels.

" Yeah. I call the one with the black rose!" She shouted as she ran out the door.

" You always want that one because no else wants it." Topaz called down the steps as she slammed a closet door in the hallway upstairs. Emerald stuck her head back in the house.

"That's not true topaz! Mom loved it!"

:"Yeah until he died surfing on it!"

"She didn't die surfing it she died from falling off the roof of the Terra Hallow radio center!" She yelled walking back into the house.

" So!?! What's your point?" Topaz called throwing her flip flops over the railing.

" Why'd you put them on if your just taking them back off?"

" I don't know." Emerald turned her Attention to use as Topaz slid down the railing.

"you any of you surf? If you want you can borrow a surf board. We have tons of them." WE followed her to the garage where she opened the garage bay doors making us widen our eyes in shock at what's inside. Inside were dozens of surf boards. Ones with roses, hearts, skulls, flowers, skimmers, heliscooters, music notes, waves, and solid plain colors and oh I can't forget the ones with flames. I walked over to a black surfboard with red flames surrounding a red rose in full bloom. Aerrow studied one with skimmers on it admiring the detail on the skimmers than walking along to look at the one I was looking at.

"Beautiful… not as beautiful as you though." Aerrow commented. I looked at him with a smile on my face and looked back the surfboard.

"It's just a shame you can't surf." Aerrow said continuing.

" Well, I'm still bring it." I said as I picked it up and hide it behind the one Emerald had pulled out. It was black with a dark blue glow around a black rose with waves on the end. The rose sparkles in the sunlight.

"Is there glitter on that?" I asked.

"Yeah. I repainted it and I put glitter on it. It was my mom's Favorite before she died." I watched as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey…. It's okay.. she's in a better place." I said putting my hand on her shoulder hoping to calm her down before she broke out into more tears. " I want to surprise Aerrow and the guys. Everyone thinks I can't surf. I can."

" Sure I'll bring too so it doesn't look like you know…" She stopped as Topaz ran in and grabbed the Pink surfboard with a red rose that was just beginning to open. She put it next to the other ones. Saphire picked up a plain blue surfboard with glitter all over it. Finn came running forward with a Black surfboard with a guitar surrounded with flames.

I watched as Stork examined the green surfboard with mechanical objects on it. His with pizza on it. He said it was cool. 'Weird.'

I turned and looked at Aerrow who had picked out a totally different Surfboard. A surfboard labeled Storm hawks rule. Yeah it was red and blue much like our symbol with the symbol and the words in bright green matching Aerrow's Perfect eyes.

" Oh, I see you found the storm hawk board. When Saphire called us and told us she had joined the storm hawks we told her we'd make her a surf board." Topaz explained gesturing to the board.

"Saphire told us she couldn't surf. Can she??" Finn asked.

" a Little. I'm not all that great." She admitted.

"Let's head off." Topaz said grabbed her surf board and a back pack. I picked up the other two backpacks putting one on my back and carried the other in my hand as Aerrow grabbed the mini cooler and Emerald pulled the big cooler. We followed them down a path and I spoke to Emerald about the party.

" So you said there well me real scares? I mean not just like those bowls that have the mechanical hand that as you pick up a piece it grabs your hand."

" Oh yeah, WE do have a lot of mechanical stuff but we use real people to scare people like the coffin on the porch there's a real person in that. It's my friend Cali's brother Kevin."

"who's Cali?"

"Oh her name is really Kayla but we call her cali because that's what her little sister called her when she was born."

" Oh, any other ideas?"  
"Topaz want to have a table with a hole in it and some one stick there head threw it and put desert around it and mask on the head. Every table is covered with orange and black leather. Easy to clean. When you reach to get a cupcake BAM! The person jumps at you. I had to tell you that one. It's a classic. Every used to use it and then everyone knew it was going to happen and it went out of style but We're going to bring it back from the grave yard."

"Nice." WE finally made it to the beach. The sand was white in the sunlight, glittering and dotted with seashells and people tanning and playing on the beach. Emerald walked down the beach carrying her 'two' surfboards and her bag and set the stuff down and placed her hands behind her head looking over the ocean looking for some surfing waves. I put down the bags and grabbed some sunscreen and tossed it to Emerald who caught it with her back turned and popped the lid open. I Handed Topaz a bottle of sunscreen Who read the front of the bottle and Threw it at Finn. Emerald pulled off her shorts revealing the bottom part of her Biikini and Saphire and Topaz followed. I too pulled mine off.

" Put it on. From what I hear you've had bad experience with sunburn and I'm sure you don't want it again." She reached into the backpack that was on her back and pulled out scented sunscreen. It was rose scented so she handed it to me when she was done.

"Use it. It's rose scented. "She said as I smirked and put some on. Aerrow offered to help but I said I was okay. Then He and Finn raced each other down to the ocean as a nice surfing wave came up. Radar was curled up and asleep in the sun. Emerald Raced down the beach after them with her surfboard in hand. (Yes Aerrow and Finn took theirs). Topaz grabbed hers and chased after her sister. Saphire looked at the wave.

"It's small I'll walk down and wait for the next one." I looked at her funny. I watched Junko Race down the beach to join his friend in the water and surf. I picked up my surf board and walked down the beach with Saphire.

"I though you couldn't surf."

"I can't. I just don't feel like being stuck back there with Radar who hasn't taken a shower or bath in 5 months."

"ewwwww… Topaz will not have that. She will make him shower or bath the moment she gets a hold of that info even if she has to scrub him. She wants a party that doesn't smell. She'll make him bathe… trust me. She did that to Cali's brother, Kevin."

"Yeah and I guess she saw him nak'ed. ( ignore the comma in the air, I forget what it's called.)" WE walked into the water and watched the others cheer as they managed not to wip out, all expect for Finn who fell over and into the wave. WE heard him cursing under his breath and muttering how stupid he is to wipe out in front of tons of girls. An even Bigger wave came up behind them and Saphire ran until she was waist deep in the water and climbed onto her surfboard and made her way to the wave.

Aerrow's POV

As we sat on our surf boards I couldn't help but look up the beach hoping to see Piper smiling at me but only found no one there but Radar. I looked around and noticed Saphire was missing as well.

" Where's Piper?" I ask hoping someone would cure my confusion.

" Up with our stuff." Finn said.

" No she's not. Look. Where's Saphire?" Emerald looked at me and Went wide eyes gazing behind me. I turned and gasped.

" Is that Piper?" I said making every one look in the direction of the wave. There surfing it was Saphire and Piper.

"Piper can surf?!?! "I looked over my shoulder to watch Junko and Finn's jaws drop. Emerald was laughing her head off as we heard Stork sputtering in the water. He said the only reason he's in it is because it's good for the skin. Watched as Piper did Trick after Trick and finally got off the wave as it got small. She did it flawlessly and paddles her way to me with Saphire in tow.

" You can Surf?!?!" Finn Yelled in amazement, anger, annoyance, and surprise.

"Yeah, I'm a little rusty though."

"You call that Rusty?!?!" Emerald shouted in shock.

Piper's POV

"Yes It is." I said running my fingers along the edge of the board.

"How an you surf that wave with major and hard tricks on that wave and I wiped out on the littler one!?!?" Finn had gotten over his shock surprise and moved on in Anger.

I laid back against the surfboard and stretched. I looked at Aerrow and noticed he was looking at me. I sat up and looked around. All of a sudden something grabbed my ankle and took me under the water yanking me off my surfboard. I couldn't open my eyes and I could kick my legs to try to get back to the surface as I heard my name being called over and over again. I did the only thing I could do, I swam like a mermaid. When I was little Aerrow's house had a pool and we'd go swimming everyday in the summer and when we went swimming I was all ways trying to keep my legs together and swim the way mermaids do. I never realized actually mastering that would be useful. My hands were bound behind my back and I was running out of oxygen.

Normal POV.

" PIPER!" Aerrow screamed as he Finally jumped into the water with Saphire going after him. They saw the Dar Ace holding piper bound with ropes. A dolphin swam by and knocked over the Dark ace, knocking the oxygen tank that was on his back off. The dolphin Scooped piper up and swam for the surface with Aerrow and Saphire following. At the surface the dolphin turned into a human, and I don't just man any human, Topaz.

Me: Sorry to keep you guys waiting!

Piper: No your not.

Me: Yeah I am I've been so busy with school! I'm writing the chapters in-between my classes so I have chapters for stories in my school notebooks. I don't have a notebook that says storm hawks chapters in back yet though.

Aerrow: Please tell me Piper doesn't die. (covers eyes taking a peek at the next chapter) Orb of love? What the ?

Me :That's for one of my other stories. Any way…. If you want this to stay rated T or become M YOU HAD BETTER TELL WITHIN THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE THE HALLOWEEN PARTY WILL BE HERE SOON! DIECE! Thank you. Sorry I yelled. This is serious. I have so many ideas in my head and I need you to help me figure out which ones to use and not use and that's is to tell me m or t? I got to go. Bye!


	15. Chapter 15

Me: Hello! Thank you to all my reviewers! Okay I was asked to clear this up. When I say Rated m I don't mean in romance I mean like bl00d and gore no lemons and limes and what ever. I will clear up again where I came up with Saphire, Emerald, Topaz and all the other characters I own. They are my different sides of personality with slight twists.

Piper: Your going over that again?

Me :Some one asked piper. Just like someone was shocked that you surf. Sapire, she is me without my kinda evil side and a few other things. Topaz, named after my bird who wakes me up at 6 in the morning but that doesn't happen know that I wake up at like 1:59 in the morning (growls) not on Purpose PEOPLE! Sorry. Topaz is my sweet kinda shy lovely side. You see I've called dibbs on stork and don't ask why and since I also like Junko I made the me get him and I had to get Finn someone if Stork gets one so yeah. I noticed a theme in the names so I made a twin with a gothy side and my evil side, yes that's why I'm a cliff hanger so I named her Emerald since I don't have a bird named emerald and It happens to be my favorite shade of green and I wanted to have green eyes in the story so… I gave emerald green eyes and names her. Topaz I'm sure you've notice has yellow eyes like topaz the stone. Opal, the dog, named after my dead bird, I killed him by forgetting to water him. (frowns)

Piper :You done yet?

Me :No, not yet. This fiction is going to get really weird and kinda creepy once the Halloween party starts and the party will be here for Halloween and it's going to be a few chapters long. Me, I've turned into a horror writer. I can't watch it but I can read and write it no problem. Another character is going to die but only because she wants to be with her boy friend, My brother requested the pairing so it's ever so brief that pairing so it's going to be there. She is willing to die to be with him but she saves Piper in the process.

Piper: Saved by who?

Me: You'll have to wait and find out. I have to rewrite my Christmas story so chill. I'm trying to release multiple stories at once in December so you'll see a Halloween story from me and like nothing else new story just updates in my other stories. I will not drift into plant earth no matter how much it seems like I should. I almost did explaining Cali's name. She's named after my friend Kayla who recently got mad at me for no real reason because she thought I ignored her when she walked past me in the hallway at school. Hello I didn't see her. Oh well. Again thank you reviewers.

Piper: Saphire doesn't own the storm hawks. NOW CAN WE GO OON WITH THE STORY! geez…. You talk too much these days.

Me :Look whoe's talking… last night was weird. You came dancing into the house singing Aerrow kissed me Aerrow kissed me and twirled your way to your room. It was weird. All through the girls only sleepover you were talking about it.

Piper: SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Me: Alright. Now on with the story.

Piper: Thank you.

Me :Shut up.\

Topaz looked at us as we all started.

"Did you just turn into a dolphin?" I asked with absolute shock as I struggled to get out of the bonds which Aerrow finally untied the rope binding my hands and I then untied my feet.

"Yeah…." WE watched her bite her lip in nervousness.

"How?" I asked.

"Years ago a crystal was found on this terra and it's called the animal crystal and it allows you to change into certain animals but when I found it after it was named useless I managed to change into any animal. It was embedded in my skin because years ago a thief named Carlo des stole the stone and I came across him and he attacked my driving the stone through the back of my neck. The stone was fairly small and skinny so it pierced my skin and became stuck in my neck. My skin grew over it and it became a part of me.

"the funny thing about it is I never felt the pain that should have come." She finished. Saphire and emerald weren't fazed until the Dark Ace came above the Water. Topaz hissed seeing his UGLY face (LOL, sorry had to slip that in there even if he's not ugly, he's kinda good looking but he's evil!

Piper: like you.

Me: back to the story sorry.)

"Dark Ace." Saphire hissed her jaw parted in such a way you'd think she had fangs.

"So this is where you've been hiding you little Btch. I finally get to take you out. " The dark Ace Went under that water and disappear for a few moments with Topaz Diving after him as I pulled my legs out of the water. The dark Ace appeared behind Saphire pulled out and Energy blade and yanked her of the board.

"One move and I'll kill her." He threatened holding the blade to her neck. We all gasped as I suddenly felt light headed and started swaying. I closed my eyes so I couldn't see what was about to happen. Everything went black.

Saphire's POV

Feeling the heat off the blade made me nervous but the sight of my best friend, Piper, Falling into the water really scares me. I was no longer worried about my life but hers. I skillfully kick the Dark ace in the groin and shot under the water at the same time as Aerrow as we went to retrieve Piper before she could drown. Aerrow Grabbed her And pulled her to the surface. Then thing about me and a dozen other people, we can open our eyes under water, sea water any kind. I turned and watched Topaz yanking The Dark Ace away from the surface and lower into the water before knocking his air tank off again. (okay this is boring let's spice things up.)

I returned to the surface to see a mean storm starting to brew as the others got out of the water and every ran up the beach collecting there stuff and running for their homes. Aerrow pulled Piper out of the water and a mean wind started blowing. I raced out of the water and topaz came out following me and we Raced up the beach. Emerald grabbed every thing and stuffed them into bags while Junko and Finn grabbed surfboards. I grabbed a Backpack and put it on my back. Topaz and emerald carried the backpacks. Emerald freed Junko from the surfboards and told him to carry the coolers and we raced to the house.

We raced into the house but by time we got there it was pouring and we were soaked. I shivered in the wind as we ran around the house shutting the window and trying to rid ourselves of the wind. And cold air. The moment the windows were closed Topaz turned on the heat.

Piper's POV

When I finally came around I was on something soft and not wet. I also noticed I was nice and warm. I heard the others arguing over what movie to watch.

"Haunting hour!"

"Sisterhood of the traveling pants!"

"Matrix!"

"Coyote Ugly!"

" Would you guys keep it down?" I heard Aerrow yelling. I opened my eyes and saw I was on a sofa and the others had laid out many DVDS out on the coffee table Aerrow was sitting next to me and I wrapped in a blanket. My hair was soaked still but that didn't matter.

" Some one wake her up! I think she passed out because she hasn't had anything to drink. If she goes to long with out water… she could… die." Guess who? (stork

Piper: Shut up)

I slowly opened my eyes a little bit. I saw a pillow, a small sofa pillow, I inched my hand toward it a little bit at a time until my hand was on it. Stork was still saying negative things.

"She'll die.. and if she dies.. Aerrow will go nuts… go on a murder rampage… .. and every …thing… Dogs.. Plants… Cyclonians…. Merbs… wallops.. humans… every one…" I finally just threw the pillow at stork and it hit him dead on in the head.

" Shut up stork." I sad sitting up and picked up my bag next to the sofa and pulled out an Advil and walked into the kitchen to get a class of water. I heard a creaking of a door opening. I turned and looked at the basement door that no one had pointed out. It was creaking open, an inch at a time. Opal finally squeezed through it relieving me and claming down as she closed the door. I filled the cup with water and took the pill. Migraine.

" What's with the basement?" I asked sitting down next to Aerrow who had sat down where I was ling down a few minutes ago. Topaz and Emerald's eyes went wide.

"You saw it?" They said looking at each other and then back at me.

"Saw what?"

"The basement door?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to the bookshelf that was in front of it?!" Screamed Topaz covering her head.

"Huh?

"I'm kidding. The basement is just haunted. As long as the door is closed it's safe. We lock the door. It's okay."

Me: I'm making you hang…. NOW REVIEW AND ANSWER MY QUESTION! Please. TACO!

Piper: Wow. Random. It must be that week. Random week. Happens a week after her period, she gets all random and weird.


	16. Chapter 16

Me: okay enough of you conversed me 5to continue. I was worried about this story because… it seem to have gotten… old and really… random. This chapter is proof of that. I've got like 5, 6 maybe 1-0 chapters sitting in this note book but..

Piper: Shut up. Saphire does not own the storm hawks. Saphire, roll the story.

Me: (laughs) roll the story?? ( still laughing) you're funny. Now on with the story.

I put in a mystery movie, okay it wasn't a mystery movie but the guys had no clue what I put in. Saphire told me to pick one of two films, sisterhood of the traveling pants, (I've never seen it) or the sisterhood of the traveling energy blades. ( doesn't exist) The boys all groaned as Piper pounced onto the sofa next to Aerrow. Stork started to mutter something about doom by horrid movies.

Saphire merely laughed at the boys and popped in a different movie, which I did not know until a little later. I looked at the screen and waiting for someone to run onto the screen only to find it black.

"Hey, What happened?" Topaz asked staring at the screen. She had missed Saphire popping in the movie because she was laughing so hard.

"I don't know." Saphire exclaimed, playing stupid.

"TACO!" On the screen was Starling screaming taco. I fell over in absolute surprise as everyone else jumped because it was so loud.

"Random…" Starling said getting quieter and then giggling as she walked in circles. She ran out of the room as I walked in.

"It's the movie we made. Random." I laughed from my place on the sofa. It was a movie Saphire, Starling and I did with Radar and the cats.

"I don't get it." Aerrow said watching the screen as I twirled across the room in a black skirt and a black sports bra and a black pair of boots.

Saphire attempted to sneak into the room with a black feathered fan and snapped it open and attempted and hid her face behind the fan. Diamond ran in and ran in circles as Radar chased her. Saphire wore a gray camo outfit of a squrt and a a t-shirt. Barefoot, she twirled across the room before tripping over Diamond.

"Are thou alright?" I watched myself ask.

"Sure as Area is Base times height." ( sorry I was high on sugar when I wrote that.)

"I can see why you called it Random. It really was random." Finn was after the movie was over. He rubbed the back of his head where he banging it against the wall from laughing so hard.

"We must sing!" I said quoting the part where Finn had started laughing so hard he banged his head.

"Sing? What does singing have to do with this? We are in a battle." Saphire continues on quoting herself from the movie.

"Not singing, Sing, Solar Plexus, instep, nose, and groin." I said in an English accent. Started laughingas Aerrow groaned.

"What's wrong Aerrow? Topaz asked walking onto the porch.

"Having a problem with your girlfriend saying groin?" Emerald asked, mocking him, as she followed her sister onto the porch where they sat down on the wooden swing.

"No, just strange and weird." Aerrow answered as I walked out onto the porch as well. Saphire ran out the door behind and flipped up onto the roof were she hung upside down from. I started laughing as Aerrow came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. (I added the part where he wrapped his arms around her waist. I added it after it was written in my notebook)

"What are you laughing at?" He asked me.

"Saphire." I told just before laughing harder as she stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes. Her long brown hair fell toward the ground, her shirt started to slid down and reveal her stomach. Aerrow Finally looked up at Saphire.

"Random." Finn exclaimed rolling his eyes as he walking out onto the porch and sat down next to Topaz. Saphire let do of the roof and landed on her feet.

"Cheese…. Cheese… cheese…" Emerald smirked as she exclaimed it . ( Okay if you have seen shoe's on YouTube. ' Shoes… shoes… Omg let's get some shoes" That rhythm… that's how Emerald is saying cheese.)

"Shoes."

"SHUT UP ABOUT SHOES! Finn screamed. I sat down on the railing and rolled my eyes. Emerald stared at him as if he were the strangest thing on the terra. And he probably was.

"What?"

"Why'd you scream." She asked." You scream like a little girl."

"UGH!" He gasped and jumped as a wave of muddy water splashed over me as Radar and Opal jumped into puddle of muddy water.

I turned and glared at the two as they rolled in the mud. It was still raining. Saphire burst out laughing as Aerrow eyed my shorts, which became see through from the water that I was splashed with. I looked at her with a funny look on my face. Topaz stood and grabbed my arm before pulling me into the house as Junko walked out. Emerald and Saphire followed and we found Stork in the living room on the sofa reading a book. Topaz Ran up the stairs with us following her. She gave me a pair of black pants and a white t-shit and then threw a grew hoodie at me that said ' Sky knight's baby girl.'

"They are rain clothes. We can go play in the mud in them." She told me. I smiled and pulled them on as she ran to the bathroom to change as I pulled on pair of black sneakers. Topaz showed up a few minutes later in a pair of black pants with a yellow strip going down the side of the leg with a pink hoodie over a yellow shirt. Emerald walked out of her room in a pair of black pants with a green stripe going down the leg and a dark green hoodie over a gray shirt. Saphire showed up behind her in a dark blue hoodie over a black t-shirt and a pair of gray sweat pants.

"Is it me or is emerald always in something green? "I whispered to Saphire as the two twined tied their black sneakers.

"It's her favorite color." Saphire whispered back.

"Ohhh… I knew that." Okay I didn't but I was going to let her know that. Topaz jumped over the third floor railing and landed on the sofa next to stork where she scared him silly and she bounded off and ran to the coffee table. I slid down the railing and was closely followed by Saphire as Emerald jumped off the third floor railing like her sister. She landed right next to stork.

"Hi!" She greeted him as he screamed.

"This place has gone mad!" He shrieked.

"Glad you noticed." She exclaimed laughing before running out the door and down the steps closely followed by her sister and me. Saphire jumped off the roof above us and landed behind as as we ran toward the garage leaving the boys staring in confusion. Emerald grabbed a blank surfboard and started to sketch an outline of a pumpkin and a house, a haunted house.

"You guys can design your own surf board if you want." Emerald said. I picked up a surfboard and started to sketch a rose in full bloom and a stem with a bud. Hid a heart in one of the petals and drew hearts around the rose. I painted it and then sprinkled glitter all over it. The crystals seemed to glow around the bright red roses against the black background. I carefully moved it some where to dry and ran out side chasing Saphire and topaz and Emerald followed us. The guys still sat on the porch talking. I threw a ball of mud at Radar and missed. I instead hit Finn.

"Opps." I murmured. Topaz gasped and her jaw dropped as Finn wiped the mud off his face but I was already running around the house with Saphire and Emerald close behind me. Topaz recovered and ran after us as Finn finished wiping his face. I opened the back door, kicked off my shoes and ran into the house with the others close behind me. Topaz grabbed a book off the bookshelf next to the basement and ran down the hallway were I skidded to stopped where she knocked me over and fell on top of me and all 4 of us girls ended up on the floor in front… of Finn.

Me: Like I said, it's gotten random. I'll update later. That doesn't mean today. Later.


	17. Chapter 17

Me: Looky what I found

Me: Looky what I found! (waves a blue notebook)

Piper: gasp.. YOU FOUND IT!

Me: Yep.

Aerrow: found what?

Me: My Spanish notebook silly.

Aerrow: and why is that a good thing?

Me: I'm going to pretend you did not just ask me that.

Piper: It's the notebook with Tropica sitting in the back!

Me: Exactly. And Now I am going to update it for the first time since January. I am soo excited. I don't remember what I've written. I'm sooo excited!

Aerrow: Tropica, huh? Boy won't this throw her off. Harrier being dead, Topaz's ability to transform into animals-

Me: Aerrow, we had a poll for that. It's the same character, it's gonna be with her everywhere.

Aerrow: right.

Piper: Saphire does not own the storm hawks but she does own Saphire, emerald, topaz, nina, opal, diamond and… what's the white's cat name?

Me: I don't remember.

Piper: Who cares. TYPE ALREADY!

Me: okay. Now on with the story.

- - -X

Finn growled at the sight of us. Aerrow stood behind him, looking at us. Finn was clearly not amused as he ran his fingers through his not muddy blond hair, attempting to get it out.

"Shit." I cursed from the bottom of the pile. Topaz was on the absolute bottom, I on top of her, Emerald on top of me and Saphire got to play breading of a people sandwich, Emerald and I the filling and Saphire and Topaz the bread.

"Ow." Topaz whined. Saphire picked herself up and helped emerald up. I pulled myself to my feet and helped topaz up.

"I'm going to ask this once. Who threw the ball of mud at me? "Finn asked, growling in annoyance. WE took a step back. Topaz suddenly lit up with an idea. She stepped toward the sofa slowly. When she was within reach of the sofa Finn asked again.

"Who threw it at the mud at me?" Finn asked.

"I thought you said you we only going to ask once." I exclaimed with a smirk. Finn growled. Topaz jumped up onto the sofa, grabbed the railing of the stairwell and hoisted herself up and bolted up the stairs in less then 5 seconds, Finn following her. Emerald and I darted out onto the porch, almost knocking Aerrow over.

"That was interesting." Emerald exclaimed We could hear Topaz's shriek of laugher as she ran through the house with Finn chasing her.

"They make such a cute couple." Saphire exclaimed as she walked out onto the porch munching on a doughnut in her hand and a box of doughnuts in the other. " Doughnuts anyone?"

As we all took a doughnut, we heard a high pitch shriek and then followed by a girlish scream as finn fell face first into the mud from the second floor.

"OOO… that's gotta hurt." Emerald exclaimed as we all winced. Topaz Landed on her feet next to him

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'll be better when I get up and kick your butt." Finn exclaimed as he lifted his head out of the mud. He slowly stood up as Topaz just stood there with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Finn, why are you chasing her?" I asked as I finished my doughnut. Finn looked at me as if I had grown another head or had a third eye.

"She threw a mud ball at me!" He exclaimed.

"No she didn't." I said as Topaz said 'no I didn't.'

"Then who did?" He asked.

"I did." I exclaimed. Finn growled and attempted to tackle me but, Aerrow wouldn't let him.

"Let it go Finn. I don't she meant too." Aerrow exclaimed.

"I meant to hit Radar." I admitted. Finn's eyes widened. Radar dashed up onto the porch completely covered in mud, not a trash of blue fur. Opal dashed up onto the porch as clean as a whistle. She jumped up onto the railing to watch Phantom and Diamond curl upon a vacant seat to sleep. ( just a reminder, Phantom is the white cat belonging to topaz and Diamond the black one that belongs to Piper.) " But I have bad aim for a moving target."

"Then how did you hit me with your bathing suit?" Stork asked as he stuck his head out of the open window, making Saphire jump, who was sitting right next to the window.

"You hit him with a bathing suit?" Topaz asked as she attempted not to laugh.

"Yeah. Migraine and he started yelling at me. I was sensitive to sound and It was like a clear bulls eye with all the sound." Piper explained." But then again, Stork, how did you dodge the lamp I threw at you?" Everyone went wide eyed.

"I ducked." Stork replied.

"Well, that probably did it." I admitted. Finn looked at me like I was insane. I still don't know what was up with that look.

"Let's go inside." Saphire exclaimed as she picked up Diamond and Phantom and walking into the house. She set them down on the sofa in the living room and walked into the dining room and pulled a book of the bookshelf and sat down to read it. I read over her shoulder.

"Who wants lunch?" Emerald asked as she walking into the kitchen.

"Yum, lunch sounds good." I exclaimed as Saphire closed the book and put it down.

"Yuck, WAAAAY tooo much mushiness." She exclaimed. I took the book and sat in the chair next to her to read it.

"How about spaghetti?" Topaz suggested.

"How about we have that for dinner?" Emerald exclaimed.

"Isn't that a romantic dinner?" Saphire asked.

"Yes!" Topaz and Emerald exclaimed at once.

"Okay. I think that Chiese is in order then." Emerald exclaimed.

"Oh, Bring the menu in here." I called, closing the book.

After lunch it had long since stopped raining but it was still cold. I was again reading the book while Aerrow and the guys played football out back. Emerald was reading a book as she hung upside down from a pole the was on the wall. Saphire was busy watching the guys. Topaz had disappeared to who knows where as Stork sat in front of me reading ' Cheesy lines for dummies' ( this story has got to be the ultimate OOC. Just take the hinting and don't ask too.) I heard a squeak of a door hinge from behind me. The only door behind me was the basement door.Stork looked up and his eyes widened. I slowly turned and looked …

X-X-X-X

Me: There, What do you think?

Piper: Amazing. You have to type more!  
Me: Maybe later. Okay I'll type more but later but that doesn't mean I'll post it.

Piper: okay.

Me: So… Review please!


	18. Chapter 18

Aerrow's POV

Aerrow's POV

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Piper and Storks screams came from inside the house.

"PIPER!" I yelled, running toward the house, slaimming the door open and stared at the scene before me. The basement door was open and there only inches from the door, crawling toward Piper and Stork, was a disembodied hand. Piper had jumped up onto her chair and stork was hanging from the chandelier. Saphire came up behind me and gasped.

"It's gotta be fake." I exclaimed, walking to the house, making Piper calm down a bite. I went to pick it up when it jumped up onto me leg and started climbing.

"No way is that FAKE!" Piper Shreiked, causing Junko to come through the door and stare at the scene before him.

"What is Piper screaming about?" Finn asked, walking up behind Junko before screaming himself.

"CHILL! It's just Topaz. She wants to scare you. It's a robot." Emerald exclaimed.

"Oh come one Emerald. You couldn't let me have my fun?" Topaz asked as we saw her walk up the basement steps with a remote. The hand let go of my leg and ran back to Topaz. Who picked it up and walked back downstairs. Piper followed her, and you know me, I followed Piper.

- - -X PIPER'S POV

I walked down the steps and stopped at the bottom of the stairs and stared at what was before me. A black leather sofa , matching love seat and arm chair were in a corner with red velvet love seat and arms chair not far from them along with three other white leather loveseas were around the room. There were numerous bookshelves around the room with books and movies, and games. There was even a HUGE and I mean HUGE flat screen tv up against the wall by the black leather sofa and matching living room pieces. I walked over to it, running my fingers gently over the black leather of the love seat and velvet of the red arm chair along the way. I stood next to the TV and discovered it was taller then me by a few feet.It was even taller then Junko.

"Wow." Aerrow exclaimed, looking around. I sat down on the velvet loveseat and looked around and saw Topaz disappear behind a door. Aerrow walked over to the TV. I giggled.

"You look short." I exclaimed.

"And you look shorter." He told me.

"Of course. I'm sitting." I retorted with a smirk.

"EEECK!" Stork exclaimed, bolting out of the room Topaz has disappeared into.

"What's with him?" Finn asked, walking toward the room Stork had just come out of. He came back out running and screaming a few seconds later. Topaz came back out and closed the door behind her, an orange pumpkin shaped sign with the words ' Halloween Room' clanging against it.

"Chill." Emerald exclaimed as her twin sat down on the back of one of the loveseats.

"WHY?!" Finn asked, shivers running up his spine.

"It's fake. It's not called the Halloween room for nothing. The sign clears that one up." Topaz exclaimed, pointing to the sign.

"The door was wide open so I couldn't see the sign." Finn protested.

"No it wasn't. If it was you would have seen the plastic mummy right there in the doorway and not have gone in." Emerald retorted, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Aerrow gently pulled my hair out of it's pony tail and fired it at Finn.

"Was that a hair tie?" Saphire asked.

"Yep." Emerald exclaimed.

"Who's?"

"Piper's?" Aerrow answered. " And I fired it."

"And managed to his Finn squarely in the butt." Emerald exclaimed with a laugh.

"AERROW!" I scowled. He laughed at the glare on my face.

"Hey, I could have taken a bobby pin too." Aerrow exclaimed. I glared even more.

"Smart ass." I called him.

"WHOA! What did you call Aerrow?" Finn asked, shocked.

"Anyone want to watch a movie?" Emerald asked.

"Hey look! I found are we done yet! It was never opened before it was lost." Topaz exclaimed, pulling the movie out from under the loveseat she sat on. So we all watched the movie and fell asleep. Don't ask how.


	19. Author's note

**A/n: Guess what! I'm back! Come May 23rd 2012 as I graduate Fire School and High school, I will be finishing stories and Posting new ones! Stay tuned and see more things coming. I look forward to seeing you all here. **

**However, there are a few stories who will be discontinued and as they arise, this note will be added to include them.**

**Discontinued:**

**Tropica, where it all started**

**Copy of Affection**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Note: Some stories will be slower to update due to the story being continued else where (notebook, loose papers, ect.) and being unable to update until access to other sources is available. Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
